From 29 to 5
by avc.382
Summary: Everything needs practice, no one is born knowing it all, but one mistake can have huge reprecautions, even more if what you're practicing is magic. Here's Emma's mistake. WARNING Contains: a lot of family fluff, mamasnow, daddycharming. Pretty mushy stuff, sorry, can't help it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi guys, this is my first story, I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes, english is not my first language. I'm doing this to improve my writing and vocabulary skills. So if you have any comments and corrections, please let me know.**

 **There are probably a million stories like this out there, but I thought I could give it a try. I have made some changes into the storyline, and added a few characters.**

 **Desclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

Her 29th birthday was way different from her last. A year ago she was alone, living in Boston, working as a bail bondsperson. Tracking people, that's what she did for a living, but apparently the only people she couldn't find anywhere, was her parents. She grew up alone in the foster system, knowing nothing from her past, the only thing that was sure for her it's that she had no family, but then, in her 28th birthday a ten year old appeared in her door and changed everything. He was her son, the baby she had given up for adoption because she was just eighteen and in jail. Her boyfriend and partner in crime set her up and left her to take the blame for his felonies. That's when she decided that she would not open her heart again, trusting no one, walled up.

But this kid, turned upside down her life, because of him she found the rest of her family, turns out that none of them were from this world, they were fairytale characters, but for real. They were sent here because of a powerful curse, making them forget who they were or whom they loved, giving them totally new different and miserable lives, stuck in time for all the eternity. But she was the savior, she was sent through a wardrobe, protecting her from the curse, and because she was the product of true love, she broke the curse. Yes, true love, her parent's true love, Snow White and Prince Charming. She had finally found them, she realized that she wasn't dumped in a side of a highway, but that she was really loved and was given her best chance to survive. She also found more family, an older eleven year old brother, Leo, but because of the curse now he was a big little brother.

She had a family, that was her dream since she had any memory and now that she got it she wouldn't messed it up. So she took a really big leap of faith when she let them in her walls, not wanting to lose time in the past, getting mad or shouting them out, she really let herself be loved. Accepting them as family probably was the best decision she have ever made, beside follow this little boy into a little town called Storybrooke where it all began.

Now it was her birthday, she really enjoyed it, with family and friends, she thought that could never happen. -"Happy birthday Emma!"- her now 12 year old little big brother yelled as he run towards her to jumped to the bed to give her a big hug. That was the perfect way to start her day.

"Thank you bro!"- Emma answered him.

"Happy birthday sweetheart"- Snow and Charming hugged her.

"Thank you, mom"- she said while hugging them.

"Here, for you"- Charming gave her a very precious looking wooden box, with golden edges and a golden flower in the middle, just the same flower she had as a tattoo in her left wrist.

"You didn't have to, dad"- Emma said noticing the flower, her flower. _Maybe it really was meant to be_ , she thought.

"It's your birthday, of course we have to, and we want to, so go on, open it."- Charming encouraged her.

"All right all right, let's see"- Their daughter said opening really carefully the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

Her family was looking at her waiting for a reaction, anxiously.

"Is this really mine?"- she asked, not believing what she was seeing, it was golden tiara, with golden apparent flowers and twigs, flowers just like hers.

"Of course it is! you're the princess, remember?"- Leo said as it was obvious for everyone, well of course it was obvious, just not to Emma.

"I guess I am"- She said quietly. Taking it off and placing it in her nightstand.

"Let's go down stairs for your special birthday breakfast!"- Snow said cheerily. Everybody followed her out of Emma's room.

They moved from the loft to a bigger house, with a room for everyone, even Henry had one of his own when he stayed with them. He and Leo were close in age so they really get along.

"Henry and Regina will meet us for lunch, so it's just us for breakfast"- Charming said to his family just after he read Regina's text message.

They had make amends with the Evil Queen, for Henry's sake most of all, she was still his mom. They decided that everyone deserved second chances, and if she was really sorry for everything and with the intentions of really changing, they could move past everything. And with the desire to be in Henry's life for good, with him not hating her and being scared of her, she changed.

Henry came up with the idea of a surprise party, she offered to help, that was the least she could do, she said. They were preparing everything, and joined them for lunch to draw suspicions, the party will be later in the afternoon and all through the night.

They reached the kitchen and it was decorated with purple ballons, the same purple from emma's baby blanket, and a happy birthday banner with purple letters, made by Leo.

"This is amazing, thank you guys"- Emma said biting her lip trying not to cry, holding Leo's hand and squeezing it.

Her mom turned around and gave her a big stack of pancakes with a candle on top. Emma closed her eyes and made a wish, but she didn't knew what to wish for, she already got her wish come true, be with her family.

They all ate breakfast and chat for a little bit. - "Why don't you two go and shower while I make you a surprise".- Snow told them, and they obeyed instantly already excited for that surprise.

A while later they came down showered and ready, and they saw her mom with a fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Your father and I will be going to the store, we won't be long. You can eat only one cookie, and wait a little bit, they are still pretty hot. I mean it you two, only one"- Snow said pretty serious. "or no dessert after lunch".

"See you later"- Charming said kissing them in their foreheads.

As soon as the door was closed they runned back to the kitchen. Emma took a plate and serve two cookies, she and Leo took a seat on the table, and before he could take one Emma patted his hand. - "ouch, are we really going to wait?"- he asked her thinking, _when did she obey them like that?_ He thought _._

"No, I've got a better idea, watch this"- Emma told him, then she look at the plate of cookies, narrowed her eyes and concentrate. She was still learning how to use magic, and this was a perfect opportunity to show her brother what she had learned, making things bigger or smaller. In this case, get a bigger cookie. She closed her eyes and poof.

"Ha, nice one"- he teases her, seeing that the only thing she changed was the plate, into a very big one.

"Shut up"- she told him annoyed, it worked the last time! - "Let me fix it". She looked at the plate, but then she looked at her brother, that look in his eyes, really excited about what was going to happen, magic. Then she remembered when she was a little girl, younger than him, and how she loved magic, and that she could do anything to see something like this back then.

Leo caught her eye and said - "Come on little sis, I want a big cookie". She snapped from her memories at hearing him said 'little sister', looked at the plate, closed her eyes and poof.

"Oh my god"- Leo gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? did I did it? hey, why am I so short? I can't reach the table, what happened?!"- She asked her brother, he still was in shock and could not answer her. - "Leo! tell me!"- she shook his shoulder, that's when she saw her little hand. "Why my hands are so small?"- she began to panic.

Leo react quickly, got off from the chair and picked Emma up. "Hey! let me go"- she yelled and squirmed. But Leo was now bigger and stronger than her, so that didn't work. He took her to the bathroom in front and stood up in front of a mirror, so she could see it herself. When she did, she gasped and said nothing, she could not believe that now she was in her four year old body. Her eyes filled with tears and started to cry in his brother's arms.

He gently placed her on the couch in the living room - "Wait here, please."- told her in a pleading voice, he didn't know what to do, just called their parents and told them what happened. He dial her mom's number and the only thing he said was - "Hey, could you come home? we are fine, just something with magic and Emma and the cookies and the plate" - he said nervous not knowing how to explain them. Then he sat next to Emma and hugged her in the wait of their parents.

 _Why did I cry like that, what happened? I need to control myself, I'm 29 today, what am I going to tell them? oh boy I'm in trouble. What if they're disappointed in me and send me back? Wait why would they? they are my parents, and I'm and adult, they can't send me back._ She didn't know what was happening, she was mixing memories from when she was five and when she was 29, just as her emotions, she felt with all the intensity and without control like a five year old, but she also felt like a 29 year old, thinking rationally, it was a mix. _I must be my 29 year old when they got back, I need to explain them this._

The door burst out open and they entered frightened, magic? what happened here? then they saw Leo hugging a little blonde girl with a really big shirt. Leo looked at them confused and scared. - "Something happened"- he said to them.

Emma looked at them and they instantly they knew it was her, they kneeled in front of her and looked at her with teary eyes. _Oh damn here we go again, here comes the tears_ , she thought when she saw them and before she knew it she was crying. Snow quickly hugged her and picked her up, rocking her a little. Charming hugged them both and rubbed small circles in Emma's little back and as soon as she calmed down they sat on the couch. Snow with little Emma in her lap, and Charming wrapping one arm around Leo.

"It's okay sweetie, what happened?"- Snow asked softly

Emma took a deep breath and said. - "I tried to make the cookies bigger, but I failed and change the plate, then I try to shrink it back but the only thing I did shrink it was myself" - she said in sniffles.

"Aww honey"- Snow hugged her

"I want to change back!"- She whined.- "I want to be big again!"

"Alright alright, just calm down and try it"- Charming encouraged her.

"Okay"- She took a deep breath, stood up and closed her eyes, concentrating, a moments later nothing happened. - "Why can't I do it!"- she said with annoyed voice.

"Why don't we wait Regina, she'll be here at lunchtime and she can change you back, sound good?"- Snow told her to calm her.

"No! I want to change now!"- She yelled. Closing her eyes again, but nothing happened. She closed her eyes again and tried it a couple of times, but no, nothing. She began to look like she was about to cry again.

"How does a cookie sound?, did you got time to eat your cookie?"- Charming asked wanting to distract her. It seemed that she had a five year old attention span because she focused on him really quickly.

"No, we didn't"- Leo answered him, knowing what his dad was doing, "Come on Em, everything will be alright"- He took her little hand and lead her to the table. He reached for the two cookies and gave her one. She took it, pouting and not saying anything. Charming just thank him with a smile.

Snow and Charming saw their children, that's how it was supposed to be, well kind of, but being with Emma since she was little, that's how they imagined it. Her big brother actually being older than her and protecting her, making sure she was alright. They felt the bittersweetness in the moment here, of course they were beyond thrilled to take care of Emma and be her parents while she was little, picking her up, comforting her with cuddles, kisses and hugs. But they thought of Henry, he deserved to have her mom, and it wasn't fair to Emma, she still had a 29 year mind set, well almost. It appeared to seem that she had the two mind set combined. She knew she was older but her 5 year old set made her act just like that, like a little girl. They knew they must take this chance and make the best out of it while it lasts. They agreed that they will make feel Emma loved more than always.


	3. Chapter 3

As the kids were now sitting in the living room, Charming noticed that Emma was dozing off, and Leo caught his eyes and looked at him worried . He just smiled and walk towards them. - "She just needs a nap, don't worry buddy" - He told Leo ruffling his hair, and the boy just smiled, nod and turn on the TV. As Charming picked her up.

"I'm 29, I don't take naps"- Emma grumbled but still very sleepy, resting her head in his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"I think you do, kiddo"- He chuckled.- "I think magic drained your energy, I know it never happened before when you practiced but you have a smaller body, maybe it was too much".- Charming explained as he rocked her softly.

"hmm"- that's all Emma said before falling asleep in his arms.

He just cuddle up more to her, not wanting her to let go, he didn't care if he had to carry her through all her nap, he just wanted her close.

He walked with Emma in his arms to the kitchen where Snow was, preparing lunch. She saw them and her heart melted. But then she notice that Emma was wearing a tee shirt and nothing more. She quickly walk to her and pulled down the shirt, she will never forgive them if someone saw her like this. At this she wondered what had happened to her other clothes, they were on one chair at the breakfast table.

"I think we need to get her some clothes"- She said to her husband who was lost just hugging his daughter in arms.

"Maybe some old of Leo's? if Regina can change her, there's no need to go and buy some"- Charming was practical.

"That would work"- Snow said a they both went up stairs to Leo's room for some clothes. But something in her heart broke, she really did want to go and shop for all her little girl needed, she always dreamed of dressing her baby girl in pretty dresses.

They took a pair of pajamas, that was the only thing that seemed to fit, some little underwear Leo supposedly used when he was cursed, she just needed shoes, but socks will work for now.

Charming placed her in her bed and went out of the room, if she wakes up while she is being dressed by Snow with him still in the room, she will freak out.

Snow started to take the big shirt off when she woke up. - "woooooo!, what are you doing!"- She squealed trying to cover herself.

"Hush Emma, I'm just putting on some clothes on you that actually fit"- Snow said calmly.

"But I'm exposed! close your eyes! I'll do it myself!" - Emma complained

"Oh come on Emma, I gave birth to you, do you think you came out wearing a red leather jacket, there's nothing I haven't seen before" - Snow told her, sounding like it was not a big deal.

Emma just narrowed her eyes and a staring contest began, but eventually she cave in.

"Fine"- Emma sighed, she knew it was pointless to argue about this.

"Now, stand up, it will be easier and faster"- her mother said but the little blonde didn't move- "Emma, you're not making things easier"- Snow told her off, putting her hands under her little arms and standing her up in the bed. Emma quickly covered herself. Snow only rolled her arms saying nothing. She dressed her in no time.

"I just don't get why I have to wear this, I mean Regina will be here soon, I could have stayed in my own tee shirt. What happens when she turns me back and these will no longer fit"- Emma complained to her mother. Both sitting on the bed.

"I'll have a blanket over you to cover yourself, and honestly, do you think it would have been better with just only and tee shirt and no underwear, with Leo and Henry here?"- Snow asked her daughter, knowing that she was right.

"Henry"- Emma sighed - "He can't see me like this, what is he going to think?"- Emma said worried.

"Come on, it's Henry, he understands magic better that everyone, I mean he was the first in believe in the curse, he probably won't be surprised. Don't worry"- Snow told her while playing with those beautiful blonde loose curls. She realized what time it was.- "And it's almost lunch time, they will be here any minute, let's go and set the table"- She offered her hand so Emma could take it.

"I can go by myself, mom, I'm 29 remember?"- Emma said annoyed that her mother wanted to take her hand and lead her.

"Ohh how could I forget" - Snow chuckled but felt a little hurt, seeing her daughter so little and she couldn't carry her and do everything for her.

When they reached the dining room, Charming and Leo already had set the table, and they were sitting chatting waiting for the girls. They look up and saw Emma in dinosaur pajamas a little too big for her.

"You look so cute!"- Leo said smiling

"Shut up"- Emma answered him

"Emma"- Snow said in a warning tone

"Relax Em, no one is making fun of you, you do look cute"- Her dad told her, she just smiled. Turning to her brother she said.

"Hey Leo, thanks for earlier, you know, calling them and taking care of me. I'm sorry about me crying and stuff, don't know what got into me"- she said feeling embarrassed. He stood up, walked towards her and kneeled so he could be eye level with her and took her hands.

"Don't worry about it, that's what big brothers are for"- He said winking at her. She blushed and hugged him, wrapping her arms in his neck. He hugged back and squeezed her a little bit too hard.

"Can't breathe"- Emma said in a choked voice. And he released her, laughing a little bit.

Then the doorbell rang, it was Regina and Henry. Snow went to answer the door, while the family waited at the livingroom. As soon as they entered Emma felt nervous and scared, not knowing how Henry would react, and then her four year old took over and ran to hide behind her dad's legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Charming was surprised that Emma suddenly ran behind him, but didn't say anything.

"Grams!"- Henry said hugging Snow.

"Hello Henry! I've missed you!"- Snow said and kissed his cheek

"Hello Snow"- Regina said to her stepdaughter.

"Hi Regina, good to see you. Hey something's happened, Henry come here, I need to tell you something"- Snow answered Regina and called Henry before he saw Emma.

"Now what?"- Regina said kind of tired.

"Emma was practicing magic, and something happened, she kind of turned herself into a four or five year old, well just physically."- She explained to her stepmother and her grandson.

"I told her to practice but not on herself"- Regina snorted. Henry remain thoughtful.

"Hey Henry, she is still Emma, she's just little, she really want's to fix it and be with you"- Snow told him, she thought he was sad, but she was dead wrong.

"I know, I understand, but can't you see how cool is this? she really is practicing her magic, besides, it's way too funny"- Henry said, optimistic as always.

"That's when you come in Regina, she can't fix herself, we were hoping you could turn her back, she is still her 29 year old self trapped in that little body"- Snow asked Regina for her help.

"Let me see what I can do"- Regina nodded.- "Where is she?"- they walked towards the living room. "Charming, Leo"- she greeted them.

"Gramps!"- Henry said hello to Charming and then he fist bumped Leo.

"Emma?"- Snow called her daughter, and then she saw a little head looking from behind her husband.- "Regina is going to help you Em"

"Don't laugh"- Emma said walking towards Regina.

"Mom! you're so tiny!- Henry yelled and began to laugh.

"Hey kid, I know, and no laughing"- Emma told him off. It was kind of funny, she was younger than him.

"Well miss Swan, I told you to practice, but shrinking yourself, don't you think it's a little too much?- Regina laughed a little too.

"Yeah yeah, can you fix me now, please?"- Emma said annoyed.

"Let's get done with it"- Regina said rolling up her sleeve. Then she flicked her wrist but nothing happened. "That's odd"- She said confused.- "There's something keeping you from changing back"

"What? But how?"- Emma asked

"Well your type of magic it's still from your subconscious, something deep down in you doesn't want to change back yet, you must work through it and figure out why, so you can change yourself"- Regina explained.

"You gotta be kidding me" - Emma said getting frustrated

"Sorry, I can't do anything"- Regina said sincerely

"Damn it"- Emma sighed - "I'll never do it"

"Hey don't give up, you can do it"- Charming encouraged her

"Yes mom you'll do it, and if it takes you a little time who cares, enjoy being little again, even more becuase it's your birthday!"- Henry hugged her and spun her in the room

"Okay kid"- she said laughing,- "Thank you, I'll try"- Emma assured him.

"Perfect, now who's hungry? let's eat"- Snow said to everyone.

"It was delicious mom"- Leo said to Snow

"Glad you like it, why don't you go and play while we clean up here and talk"- Snow asked them, the kids, she hoped Emma will joined them, they wanted to talk about the party and a few changes to it.

"Come one Henry, Emma, you coming?"- Leo asked her

"Why do you ask me, just because I look like a kid doesn't mean I like to play like one"- Emma snapped

"Sorry"- Leo answered her sarcastically. Both boys left leaving Emma, Regina and slightly angry parents in the dining room.

"Don't need to be rude miss Swan"- Regina said to Emma, saying what her parents were thinking. Emma just huffed.

"She's right Emma, that was rude, we know you are not happy about being like this but you shouldn't take it out on Leo"- Charming scolded her.

"Why don't you go and apologise to your brother and tell them that later we are going downtown, asked them if they want to go"- Snow told Emma with serious voice.

"Fine"- she mumbled. As soon as she was out of ear reach, they began to talk about the party, how they were going to tell the others about what happened to Emma.

The boys were sword fighting in the backyard, so Emma went out to go and apologise. She did felt guilty for talking that way to her brother, it wasn't his fault.

"Leo, sorry for snapping at you, i shouldn't be taking it out on you"- she said looking ashamed.

"That's okay Emma, don't worry"- he said with a smile. Emma relaxed at his reaction.

"Thank you, something else, they are going downtown later, they told me to ask you if you would like to come"- she asked what her mother told her.

"Nah, we'll stay here"- Leo answered her.

"Hey mom, want to practice with us?"- Henry asked hoping she would say yes.

She really thought of it but something inside her, her five year old wanted desperately to play.- "Just for a little bit"- she said smiling.

The adults were waiting for Emma to go and sit with them, they assumed they would have her back with an attitude. But she took too long.

"What if she went to the woods alone? and try to change back?"- Snow asked worried.

"Ask the boys, they are still outside playing"- Regina suggested

"I'll go, don't worry"- Charming assured his wife. Running to the backyard.

As he was near the backdoor he heard laughing, he recognized the boys but there was a third laughter. _Is she_? he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Merry Christmas, I hope you all are having a great time with your loved ones, whatever you celebrate, I wish for you health and hapiness. Sorry for not posting, I was out of town with my family. Thank you for following this story, it means so much to me! And because of my absence, I'll post more than one chapter. Saludos desde México!**

Just when he step foot outside he saw Emma, laughing and having fun with the boys, they were practicing with their swords and Emma chasing the boys. He ran towards them.

"Having fun?"- He said with a grin. Emma suddenly felt embarrassed but her dad didn't say anything.

"Join us gramps!"- Henry throw him a sword.

"Let's see if you can take down the king"- Charming dared them.

"You're going down old man"- Leo teased.

"Bring it"- Charming told them

The boys attacked but Charming was too good, Emma just stood there watching.

 _I can't joined them, I'm 29 years old, I shouldn't be playing like this._ She thought but she really felt excited to play with her dad.

"Come on Emma! we need your help!"- Leo yelled at her.

"Yes mom! we need to win!"- Henry added.

 _The hell with_ it she thought, _if I want to play I'm going to play, I don't care what they think_.

She joined the fight, the three kids against Charming. It seemed easy but in one moment they defeated him and now he was pleading for his life.

"Please your majesties, spare my life"- He said in a dramatic voice. They kids just giggled.

"What do you say prince Leo? should be spare him?"- Henry asked him, but both boys knew they would say no.

"Let's see what princess Emma has to say"- Leo and Henry turned to Emma, waiting for an answer. Charming looked at her and fake a pleading face and a cry.

"Please princess, let me live!"- Charming plead.

"He shall live"- Emma answered.

"Thank you, thank you"- Charming said as he scooped her up and kissed her all over her face.

"Dad!"- She squealed, trying to rub her pajama sleeves over her face.

He just laughed and put her down. As he did Leo and Henry pretended to stab them in the back. Henry to Charming and Leo to Emma.

"Treason!"- Charming said as he fell to the ground dramatically. The boys laughed.

"Hey! that's cheating!- Emma took it too seriously.

"It's just a game Em, don't worry"- Her father said to her as he stood up.

"Sorry, it's just, I want to go inside"- she told her father, not knowing why she felt uneasy. It was her emotions. She was happy because she played with her dad but she got angry when they stabbed them, just like a little girl when she's been told she's not playing with the others.

"We must, your mom is worried about you, come on boys let's go and drink something"- Charming scooped Emma up, not knowing what was going on in that pretty head, but his best move was not to ask. - "Look at your socks"- he laughed and tried to lighten the mood.

"Here they are"- Charming said as he entered the house, and the boys behind him, and Emma on his arms. - "They are going to be good knights some day".

Snow and Regina where in the kitchen talking, Regina saw the boys sweating and started to pour some water for them.

"What happened?"- Snow asked as she saw Emma cuddled up in Charming's arms.

"She's just tired, she might need a change of socks, this ones are kind of wet"- Charming said.

"Still here you know, don't need to talk about me like I'm not here"- Emma said a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Emma, come on, I'll give you a new pair so you can put the on" - Snow told her, she gave the option for her to do it all by herself so she would be in a nicer attitude.

As charming passed Emma from his arms to Snow's, Emma squirmed. "I want to walk".

"But your father just cleaned the carpet, you're not going in there with muddy socks"- Her mother told her, wishing it would convince Emma.

"Fine"- she grumbled, and stopped squirming, now she was in her mother's arms, she felt really happy but she didn't want to show it, she was supposed to be upset with them.

"Are the boys coming downtown?"- Snow asked her wanting to change the subject.

"No, they said they will stay here, me too"- Emma answered her.

They reached Leo's room, and Snow looked in the sock drawer for a fresh pair.

"Oh no, you're coming with us"- Snow told her waiting for the reaction

"But then who's going to stay with them, besides I'm not really 5"- Emma said starting to sound angry. Emma took the socks and started on them.

"I know that but you're the reason we are going, you need clothes Emma, or do you want to be in that dinosaur pajamas until you change back?"- Snow asked her, and she did have a point, Emma was not getting out of it.

"Well you can go and pick me up some clothes, I'll stay here"- Emma tried to get out of it.

"Yeah right, you're going to trust in what Regina and I are going to pick up for you?" Snow said what she knew it would convince Emma.

"Okay you win, but what happens if someone sees me?"-Emma asked worried.

"Sooner or later they will know Emma, and besides, we were from a land with magic, it's no big surprise for anyone"- Snow tried to calm her down.

"I guess you're right"- Emma agreed, she could not hide forever, she still had a life, a job.

"Then let's go, we should get going"- Snow told her and headed out of the room, Emma in front of her.

Regina was waiting for them at the door, and the boys were in the living room watching tv with Charming.

"The curse broke and now we can age, please just let's go"- Regina said sarcastically.

"But I don't have any shoes, I can't go"- Emma tried for the last time to stay.

"I'll carry you silly, come on"- Snow said as she scooped her up before Emma could protest.

Before they got in the car, with a flick of her wrist, Regina appeared a booster seat in the back seat. And closed her eyes for the battle that was going to come. She enjoyed looking at frustrated Emma but this battle was directed to her.

"What the hell is that"- Emma said pointing at it with a rude voice.

"Emma, language please"- Snow warned, it was weird seeing a 5 year old with a potty mouth.

"I don't care, poof it away"- Emma yelled, it looked like a tantrum was about to start.

"Miss Swan, it's the law that kids ride in a booster seat until they are 8 years old, and I'm still the Mayor, so you will sit in there, without a complain or fuss, do I make myself clear?"- Regina said in a dangerous voice. She knew how to deal with a kid that was about to make a scene.

Snow haven't heard that voice in a very long time, she did when she was a kid and they were still living in the castle. She knew Regina was being serious and it was a bad idea to act up. She looked at Emma and she seemed that she was ready for a fight, so she intervened.

"Please Emma, listen to her, it's for your safety, if I recall you are 29 years old, and the sheriff, you should know better."- Snow tried to avoid the tantrum

Emma sighed in agreement. The three of them were now in their way, and Regina saw through the mirror an angry little girl, with crossed arms and pouting. She tried to hid a smile and made signs to Snow, so she looked back and see her daughter. Snow turned back and chuckled.

"She's so you, Snow"- Regina hid a smile.

"That's what I'm worried about"- Snow said hiding a smile.

"Even so, enjoy her"- Regina said with a smile and Snow did the same.

Both women whispered so Emma wouldn't notice, and she couldn't, she was so into her silent tantrum, she didn't noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

They parked and Snow got Emma out of the car, she was still upset but didn't say anything. They entered in the first store, and went directly to the girls department.

 _Please let it no one I know be here_ , that's what Emma kept thinking since they entered the store. Regina arrived with a shopping cart.

"Let's get this over with"- Emma grumbled, wishing this to be over soon- "Please don't make me sit there"- she gesturing the cart as soon as she saw it - "Promise I won't squirm while you hold me, but please don't put me in there"- she pleaded her mother.

"Okay, I won't"- Snow told her, knowing that it would be too much for Emma, and she couldn't risk having her with an attitude the whole time.

"Why don't we start with some shoes, so she could put them on and walk instead of carrying her"- Regina suggested.

"Yes please!"- Emma said in relief.

"Fine by me" - Snow agreed, they made their way to the shoe's aisle. - "I think sneakers are the best option, some slippers and rain boots, see something you like Em?"- She asked Emma.

"I don't know"- She shrugged.

"I found some slippers, do you like them?"- Regina held up some sparkly pink.

"Very funny"- Emma said crossing her arms.

"Hey, she's just teasing"- Snow said bouncing her a little. Eyeing Regina, saying with just a glare if she was crazy.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it"- Regina laughed.- "Here, these I do think you'll like them"- showing her plain purple slippers.

"They are pretty, look at them Em"- Snow said cheerily

"Yeah yeah, they are fine"- she actually like them

"Rain boots, which ones?"- Regina asked

"The black ones with purple dots are kind of pretty"- Emma answered, she was beginning to really enjoy this.

"Try them on and see how they feel"- Snow said as she placed Emma in a chair, Regina handed her the boots and walked away looking for some tennis shoes. Snow helped Emma put the boots on and made her stand up. - "How are they?"

"I think they are good"- Emma said unsure

"do you feel them loose?"- Snow asked

"I don't think so"- she said as Snow pressed her thumb in the tip of the boot to feel the big toe.

"They are good, want to take them off and wait for the sneakers or want to keep them?"- Snow asked.

"I'll keep them on"- Emma said with a big smile, she really liked the boots. Regina appeared with some options. A black pair with pink stripes, a purple pair, a white pair of sneakers and pair of red converse.

"Which ones?"- She asked

"I'll say the black ones and the red converse"- Snow commented - "what do you think Emma?"

"I can have both?"- Emma asked with amusement eyes. When she was in the foster system, she was lucky if the hand me downs clothes and shoes actually fitted her, it was rare she had something new, even more rare if it was two pairs.

Snow's heart flinched at her daughter's question, she had an idea of how it was for her when she was a kid, Emma had told her when they were still only roommates.

Regina felt the guilt ran through her veins, it was her fault Emma never experienced something like that, she was a princess, she was supposed to have a million pair of shoes and dresses made just for her, but because of her, she didn't. _I can't change the past, but I can try and change her future, even if it just a moment_ , she thought while she handed them the options and went in the search for something.

"Of course you can silly! if you like another pair you can have them too, which one's do you like?"- Snow wanted her to give her the world. Being Royalty, even in the land without magic, money wasn't a problem.

"I want the converse but I want them blue, the black ones and the purple ones!"- Emma said excited.

"Then let's try them on shall we?"- Snow crouched and help Emma try them on.- "Perfect, I think you need a pair of formal shoes, just in case"- Snow tried to hide the reason, her birthday party reason.

"Really? what could possibly happen that I need formal shoes?"- Emma wasn't sure about formal shoes.

"I don't know, just humor me, please?"- Snow begged her.

"Fine, but no dorky shoes"- She agreed

"How about this ones, they are plain black and simple"- Snow asked

"Yeah, they're fine, I like them"- Emma admitted - "Where's Regina?"

"I don't know, let's go and find her"- but in that moment Regina appeared with a closed box in her hands.

"Sorry I went to get some shoes I needed", Regina winked at Snow, so she could know they were for Emma, but they were a surprise.

"Don't worry, we are done here, how about we go and start on the pajamas?"- Snow understood Regina's look and changed the subject so Emma wouldn't ask any questions.

"Let's go"- Regina agreed and pushed the cart. Snow took Emma's hand, and surprisingly she didn't say a thing.

They found pajamas that Emma actually liked from the beginning, they got blue one with white clouds that Emma just agreed to because of Snow and of course, purple ones.

"You need some underwear too Em, I found this white ones, would you like some of color?- Snow asked Emma

"Mom!"- Emma turned red and covered her face with her hands, she was embarrassed that her mother was buying her underwear.

"Come on Em, don't be ridiculous"- Snow said trying not to laugh at her daughter red face

"Look at this Snow, I found some panties with matching underwear top"- Regina handed Snow the package in the open air.

"Oh my god! hide that!"- Emma complained hiding her face in her mother's leg. Snow and Regina only laughed.

"Thank you Regina, we'll take them too" - She said mocking Emma.

"Can we please be over in this section?"- Emma begged

"Just go and get another package of white panties and we'll go for some jeans"- Regina assured her.

"No wandering around Emma, I mean it"- Snow warned her.

"Fine"- Emma ran for the package, the faster she got them, the faster they were done with it.

"Another?"- Regina asked - "Are these not enough?"

"I remember Leo having little accidents when he was her age, well her body's age, anyway, maybe she's the same"- Snow explained, she was supposed to know all of this things, like if she liked to use pacifiers, or if she sucked her thumb, she went on from the experiences she had with Leo.

"Yeah, Henry was the same, he stopped when he was in first grade though"

They waited for Emma, 5 minutes passed and she wasn't back, the underwear was in the next aisle, where was she? Snow began to panic.


	7. Chapter 7

They started looking at her but she wasn't in the next aisles.

"Emma!"- Snow yelled

"I found her"- Regina called Snow, and she hurried to where Regina was standing. When she got there she saw the little girl seated on the floor in the toy aisle looking at something. She sighed in relief but then she began to felt really angry, she just had told Emma no wandering around and she does the exact opposite thing.

"Emma!"- Snow scolded. The little girl paralyzed in her place. - "What did I tell you?"

"Relax, I'm fine"- She said like it wasn't a big deal - "Just got distracted, that's all"

"Don't tell me to relax, you almost gave me a heart attack, I told you no wandering off, and that's the first thing you do"

"But I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself."- Emma defended herself crossing her arms

"I know you are capable of handle yourself pretty good, but you are little now, someone could easily snatched you and we wouldn't know about it". - Snow told her off.

"Sorry, I won't do it again"- Emma said embarrassed for her mom telling her off in public.

"Like hell you won't, you have three options, you grab my hand, you hold onto my skirt, or sit in the cart"- Snow threaten her.

Emma's eyes widened in horror at the thought of the shopping cart seat. "I'll take your hand"- She said defeated. Either option was embarrassing.

"Good, now let's go and get some jeans"- Snow said relieved as she held Emma's hand.

"What were you looking at Emma?"- Regina asked her

"Just some dumb stuff"- Emma answered embarrassed that she was caught in the toy aisle.

Regina went back and looked at what Emma was seeing, it was set of crayons, colored pencils, watercolors and markers. Emma seemed pretty absorbed by it, it was obvious that she wanted it. Regina picked it up used magic to cloak it and then put it on the cart before Emma could notice.

They were now looking for jeans and leggings. They selected a few so Emma could try them on, and the one that fitted, it will be use as a sample. They made their way to the fitting rooms, and Emma went in to try the first one, she convinced them she could do it herself, so they waited in the chairs outside. Emma took quite the amount of time with just one pair - "Emma? everything okay?"- Snow asked through the door. Then Emma came out with a defeated face.

"I tried to buttoned by myself but it's too hard"- she said in a low voice.

"Oh don't worry, let me help you"- Snow crouched and helped her with the button.- "There, I think it's a little big"

"Try the other one, it should be smaller"- Regina commented

"Oh! we forgot to get some socks, I'll go and get them, I'll be quick, meanwhile let Regina help you, no complaining Em"- Snow warned her.

Snow unbuttoned the jeans and went out of the dressing room. As Emma sighed and went back to try the other one.

Snow made her way and got some socks. Then before she went back she saw a red leather jacket, perfect for Emma. This could be her birthday present, she thought. She went back to the dressing room and placed everything in the cart, hiding the jacket. Regina did notice it.

"How are we doing?"- Snow asked Regina.

"I think we found the perfect size, now she's trying a dungaree I found. I saw what you hid in the cart. Want me to cloak it for you?"- Regina asked her

"That would be very helpful, thank you"- Snow said in relief. - "Don't think I didn't watch you do the same"- Snow told her

"You noticed huh? Well it's the least I could do"- Regina said in all honesty

Then Emma came out in the dungaree.- "Look at you! you look adorable!"- Snow squealed.

"I don't like it, I look stupid"- she grumbled

"Emma please? for me?" Snow begged her.

"Okay, for you"- Emma answered her after a long think.

"Thank you"- Snow said with a smile- "Now go and change back, we still need shirts and jackets". Emma nodded and return to the dressing room.

After they picked some jeans that actually fitted her and one pair loose sweatpants. They collected a lot of shirts, and sweaters, Snow and Regina liked everything contrary to Emma, who only liked the dark plain colors. But they agreed that it will be half and half, with no stupid drawings or corny sayings, like 'I'm a mama's girl', something like that, but bright and girly colors just a few ones with sparkles.

"I think that's it"- Emma said tired and wanting to go home.

"We still need a dress"- Snow said, she wanted Emma to wear it to her birthday party.

"Oh no, I'm not wearing a dress"- Emma said quickly

"Please Emma! just one, and you get to choose it, pretty please?"- Snow pleaded

"But why would I wear one! it's not like we are going to a party"- Emma said and then she realized that they were going to one, her party. - "You're throwing me a party, aren't you?"- she asked already knowing the answer. Snow and Regina's faces gave them away. Busted.

"Well yes, it's your birthday, a party it's expected isn't?- Snow said nervously

"It is expected if I want one, but I don't, I don't want them to see me like this"- Emma said in a harsh tone.

"Please Miss Swan, Henry planned almost the whole thing, it was his idea, he's really looking into it"- Regina knew that if she knew Henry planned this, she will gave in.

"That is a dirty move Regina, even for you, using our son to convince me"- Emma pointed out not believing in her.

"It's true Emma, we had no idea until Henry called and told us his plan"- Snow explained her.

"It's just a simple get together at Granny's, with the others" - Regina tried to convince her.

"Fine, but you must call the others and tell them that I already know about this, I don't want to fake a surprise, and tell them what happened to me and if they act like it's no big deal I'll stay at the party, deal?"- Emma offered

"Deal"- Regina and Snow agreed, it was the best offer they could possibly get.

"Let's go and find that dress and get this over with, I want to go home"- Emma was starting to get overwhelmed.

Emma choose a simple gray dress with a purple stripe in the waist. No fluff, no dorky looking, perfect.

"You'll need black tights for the dress, it isn't summer anymore"- Regina said and leave in the search for the black tights before Emma could was back with the tights and shove them in the cart.

"We just need to go to the boys department, I want something for Henry to wear tonight"- Regina told Snow.

"I want to get Leo something too, come on Em"- she extended her hand and Emma took it listlessly and frowned, she thought they were done.

They started to look through the formal wear it only took them 10 minutes to get there and choose a new shirt and a new casual blazer. But for Emma felt like ages.

"Can we go now"- Emma whined.

"hush Emma, just a minute"- Snow told her.

"I wanna go!"- She whined a little louder.

"Watch it Emma"- Snow warned - "We are almost done".

Emma gave her a discontented sigh and pouted, 2 minutes passed when she was about to complain again we she heard. - "Come on Emma, we're going".

"Finally!"- her mood improved in an instant.

Regina and Snow chuckled.

When Snow was paying, Regina took the opportunity to call everyone and tell them about Emma, they all understood with no questions. When Snow was finished, Regina payed for the things she choose for Henry and the cloaked presents Snow gave her money for the leather jacket and pay for her. Emma looked at her mom curiously.

Two hours took them to get all the shopping done. When they were on their way to the front door it started to rain.

"Oh jeez, it's pouring"- Snow said

"Don't worry I can poof us inside the car"- Regina said calmly - "but first the bags"

As they were placing all of the bags in the floor, Emma saw a big puddle and before she knew it she was jumping in it and giggling.

Snow heard her daughter far away than she had heard her before, and saw her getting all wet playing in the rain.

"Emma!"- Snow yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma stiffened at her mom's voice, her eyes widened when she saw her walking furiously towards her. She tried to run but before she could move, she felt her mom's arm around her middle, she picked her up and got in the car, Snow in the back seat with her.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry"- she said quickly

"What were you thinking! look at you! you're soaked!"

"I don't remember even making the decision to go and jump in the puddle, first thing I know is that I was staring at it and then I was already jumping in it"- Emma defended herself, she really didn't knew when she decide to do it- "Honest!"

"Snow, I think it's magic thing, her 4 year old self took over her"- Regina tried to explain

The anger feelings changed into concerned feelings in just a second.

"So that means she's turning into a four year old completely?"- Snow asked and Emma's eyes widened in terror.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the case, in order to magic work properly it has to run it's natural course, it has to reach the peak and then it will go downhill"- Regina was sure this was the case

"So for me to become my old self I must turn into a 4 year old by all means?"- Emma asked horrified.

"Yes, we need to wait for the spell to wear off"- Regina explained

"And when will that happen? how can I keep this from happening?- Emma asked with a desperate voice.

"Emma, you just heard Regina, it must take it's natural course, it's going to happen"- Snow told her daughter the nicest way she could

"But I don't want to be little!"- Emma whined and started to cry, she tried but couldn't stop crying - "See? I don't know why I can't stop crying!"- she cried even harder.

"Shhh baby it's okay, everything's gonna be okay"- Snow grabbed her and put her in her lap and hugged her tightly. She started to rub small circles in Emma's back until she settled down. - "Why don't we go home and get you out of this wet clothes huh?"- she said stroking her hair and kissing her head. Emma just nodded and sniffled rubbing her eye with her little hand. Snow placed her in the booster seat, covered her with a blanket Regina kept in her car, buckled her and change seats to the front.

"Let's go"- That's all Regina said, turning on the car. Snow just smiled and nodded.

Halfway home Snow looked back again to see how her daughter was doing but Emma had already fallen asleep.

"When Emma is tired she usually has a grumpy mood and that's all, this magic thing, is it harming her in any way? Why did she couldn't stop crying, what happened?"- Snow asked Regina

"Four year olds don't know how to control their emotions, imagine how Emma might be feeling and try to bottle that up in a little body, she can't control her younger self part, besides you remember how Leo cried when he was overtired? Henry was a demon"- Regina explained.

"Yeah I remember, I just thought it was a smaller body, not a four year old body by all means. But maybe there's something we can do, she clearly doesn't like feeling like a little kid"- Snow tried to help her daughter in any way possible - "I just don't want her to feel like this" - she said looking at her peacefully asleep daughter.

"I don't think using magic it's a good idea, that's what created this mess in the first place, with don't want to mess with it, it can make her stay like this and her only way out it's to grow it out"- She really did want to help Emma, but she knew if they used magic they will be against the odds here.

"There's something gotta be something we can do to help her"

"I think the only thing we can do it's just be there"

"That we can do, as much as I love her being like this and having the chance to take care of her, I want her to go back to normal, for her sake, and Henry's"- Snow said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know for sure that Henry understand all of this, don't worry about that, I talked to him on the phone while you were paying, he really is excited that she get's to experience having parents as a kid, he really wants her to enjoy her time like this"- Regina told Snow how Henry felt about this, though he missed her, he really was happy for her mom.

"When did he became so wise?"- Snow said with teary eyes - "Really Regina, thank you, both of you"

"Really, it's nothing"- she said as she pulled over in front of the Charming's home. By the time they got there, the rain stopped but it remained cloudy. - "Better hurry before the rain starts again, I'll poof your bags in the living room"

"Thanks"- Snow said as she got Emma out of the car still asleep, and carried her inside. By the time she was inside she saw the bags, and Regina behind her. Charming was already in the livingroom, amazed at the many bags that appeared in front of him, the boys came running downstairs laughing, and Emma began to wake up.

"Where are we?"- Emma asked not able to open her eyes, snuggling in her mom's arms.

"We're home sweetie"- Snow bounce her a little to keep her awake.

"Hello there kiddo"- Charming said to Emma stroking her cheek.

"Hi, dad"- Emma answered him rubbing her eyes. Snow passed her to her father's arms, Emma was too sleepy to argue about being passed like a baby. When she was in his arms she snuggled automatically.

"Had fun shopping? Why are you all wet?"- Charming asked.

"She decided to jump in puddles"- Snow said with a smile

"Oh it's that so"- Charming said laughing - " let's go upstairs, I'll run you a warm bath, don't want you to get a cold"- Emma snapped her eyes wide open at the thought of her father giving her a bath. Charming saw her and chuckled. - "Don't worry, I'm just taking you there"- She nodded in agreement, and as they made their way upstairs Snow faked a single cough, both of the blondes turned around.

"Got anything to say to Regina, Emma?"- Snow asked Emma. She just sighed and turned to Regina.

"Thank you for taking me shopping"- she said a little bit embarrassed that her mom made had made her thank Regina.

"Anytime Miss Swan"- Regina said with a smile. The toddler smiled back, Charming chuckled, nodded his stepmother in law and headed back to the bathroom.

"Did you buy the whole store or what?"- Henry asked making Leo laugh.

"very funny, why don't you two help and get those to Emma's room?- Regina told them - "And put on your jacket Henry, we must get going if we want to get ready on time"- Henry nodded, and the boys we out of the room with the bags.

"Thank you for today, We'll see you later"- Snow said to Regina, who only nodded with a smile. Snow took the rest of the bags and went behind the boys.

"I'll wait for you on the car Henry, hurry up!"- Regina shouted and heading to the car.

They placed the bags in Emma's bed, Henry said goodbye to his uncle and grandma and went running to his other mom who was already waiting for him.

"Did you had fun today mom?- Leo asked Snow

"I really did, honey, I thought I'll never get the chance to do this, I hope your sister feels the same"- She said feeling very happy.

"I glad you had fun, and I bet Emma did too, but it's hard for her to show it"- Leo assured her.

"You're such a special boy you know that?"- She hugged him, he sure had the biggest heart she had ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

"So why exactly you decided to jump in puddles?"- Charming asked with a grin. Settling Emma in the toilet set.

"I didn't"- Charming saw her with a confused expression- " One moment I'm standing there and then without even realizing it, I was jumping there"- Emma shrugged.

"Well, I bet it was fun"- Charming accepted her answer, he would ask Snow later.

"Yes it was"- Emma giggled. It was the most precious sound to Charming's ears. "But you should have seen mom"

"She got mad huh?- He said while turning on the water.

"Yeah, when she was running towards me it got scary, and before I could run, she had already picked me up"- Emma admitted

"She can be quite scary, don't tell her I said that"- He laughed at her daughter's answer. He checked the water's temperature, it was ready. As he got up to call Snow to come and help Emma, she appeared in the door.

"Are we ready in here?"- She asked, with a big fluffy towel in hand.

"Yes, I think the temperature it's good"- Charming answered.

"Thanks, I bought something for Leo to wear tonight, would you help him put it together with some pants that match?"- She asked- "Oh and tell him he needs to shower, there are clean towels in his bathroom"

"Of course, I'll leave you two to it"- He kissed her cheek and want to find Leo.

"Hey, why Leo gets to shower and I need a bath? I want to shower too"

"Because I don't want you slipping on the shower"- Snow explained. Hoping that should be enough reason to convince her.

"Fine"- She mumbled - "Well I'm going in now, I'll see you after a bit"- she tried to shooed her mom politely out of the bathroom.

"It will be faster if I help you, besides, are you sure you can get in the bathtub by yourself?"- Snow asked already knowing the answer.

Emma looked at the tub as she walked closer to it, it was bigger than it was this morning. She just sighed in defeat.

"Come on I'll be quick"- She sat in the toilet and pulled Emma towards her. - "Want me to help you get off your clothes or do you want to do it yourself?"

"I'll do it myself, close your eyes when you put me in, okay?"

"Emma don't be silly, must we go through this again?- Snow asked wanting to laugh at her daughter but she didn't.

"Ugh okay, but just be quick"- She said as she put her arms up for her mother to take her top off.

"I promise I'll be"- she said stripping Emma and quickly putting her in the tub. "It's the water okay?- she asked

"Yes"- she said feeling relaxed because of the warm water.

"Then pass me the shampoo, it will be over before you know it"- She said to Emma as she kneeled by the tub and rolled up her sleeves. Inside she wished this would lasts forever, she dreamed of washing her daughter's hair so many times, it was a dream come true.

For Emma, even if she denies it, she did dreamed of this too, when she was little, she used to do everything alone, she never had a mom to play with her hair, or help her dressed or go shopping with, deep inside she was enjoying this as much as her mom.

Snow gave Emma a washcloth to wash herself as she did her hair, they will finish faster that way. Snow thought Emma was doing her part but when she saw above the blonde's head, she saw that the little one was lost in her own imagination playing with the wash cloth making it splash. She giggle and didn't say anything, she didn't want Emma to feel embarrassed.

"Can you tilt back your head so I can rinse out the shampoo?"- she said subtly, pretending she didn't saw her playing. Her daughter tilted back her head and stop playing. Then Snow started conditioning her hair and asked - "Are you done?"

"Mmm almost"- Emma answered unsure, she hadn't even started. Snow turned her around and saw that her face was still dry and a little bit dirty.

"Sweetheart, you haven't even started"- Snow sigh faking surprise, taking the washcloth from Emma and using it to clean the little face looking at her. Then she cleaned her arms, back and torso. - "Can you finish with your legs while I finish with your hair?"- Emma nodded and finished herself.

"Ready"- Emma announced

"Come on, stand up"- she helped her stand up and took her out of the tub, placing her in the mat and wrapping her with a big fluffy towel. With another towel she started to dry her hair.

Then she kneeled in front of the toddler and started drying her off, her plan was to be quick so Emma wouldn't be uncomfortable too long, she started from the top and may her way to the floor. Just when she was in the lower half she noticed a big puffy pink scar in her upper thigh almost in her right bottom cheek. It looked like it healed recently. When she placed her in the tub, she was too fast she hadn't seen it not even when she changed her earlier. She wrapped one arm around Emma to hold her still and turned her a little bit, so her side and part of her bottom were facing her, so she could look a the scar closely.

"Mooooom what the hell!"- She tried to squirm and get loose from her mother but she just got from her mother to tighten her grip.

Snow examined the scar, it looked like it once was a deep cut, it clearly needed stitches, but this looked like it hadn't any. It was the first time she has seen it, and Emma had never mentioned it, not even when they were just roommates.

"Emma, what's this?" she touched the scar as she let Emma go from her grip.

Emma put her hand on her side and felt the scar. Her eyes widened in terror at the thought that her mother just saw what she believed it would be hidden forever.

"Uuuuhhm it's just a scar, it healed, don't worry"- she tried to sound calm- "Can I get dress now? I'm cold"- She tried to change the subject

Snow just nodded and wrapped her around the towel again, scooped her up and headed to Emma's room. She placed her gently in the bed without a word, then she brought what she already had prepared for Emma. She stood her up in the bed and began to dress her. Her mind was running wild at the possible million explanations for that scar. She zoned out, lost in her thoughts.

Emma didn't know if she should say something but if she did, she was probably going to get a handful of questions about her scar, she didn't want that, but her mom not talking to her made her feel uneasy. So she took a deep breath and asked. - "Mom?"

Snow snapped out of whatever she was thinking and looked at Emma with concern in her eyes, she desperately wanted to know what could possibly had happened to leave such a scar. - "Emma, please, tell me what happened" - She asked calmly, as she took the hairbrush and sat in the bed.

Emma just sighed - "I really don't want to to talk about it"- she said as she sat in front of her mom.

"Emma, that looked pretty serious, I need to know, when did that happened, it looked recently, did it happened in the Enchanted Forest?"-she thought it was probably from the time they fell through the portal.

"No"- that was all Emma wanted to say

"So?"- Snow asked, her worries only grew stronger

"Look, I haven't seen that scar in years, I must be turning 5 today because I got that months after my fourth birthday"- she hope that with that explanation her mom will drop it.

"Then tell me what happened, since you already have told me when"- Snow had already brushed Emma's hair, but started to play with it, she thought that not looking her in the eyes, Emma will open about it more easily.

"I don't know what happened"- Emma shrugged.

Snow narrowed her eyes and put her hands under Emma's armpits, lifting her up and turning her around. - "Please don't lie to me"

"I really don't know what happened! They never told me"- She said with pleading eyes, wanting her mom to believe her.

"Who are they?"- Snow asked

"The social workers, the system, they never knew what actually happened, and I don't remember anything, not even when they asked me, and believe me, they asked for a very long time"- she explained to her mom

"Oh Emma"- Snow said with teary eyes and brought her to her lap and hugged her tightly, - "I'm sorry that happened to you, this would never had happened if we stayed together in the curse, I'm really sorry sweetheart"- Snow felt terribly guilty about all the thing Emma had to endure alone since she was barely an hour old.

"Don't worry, we are now together, that's all that matters"- Emma tried to comfort her mom, she didn't want her to feel guilty about all of this. - "And can we please stop talking about this, it's all in the past, there's no need"

"Of course"- she said with a smile, letting her go and wiping away her tears. Emma gave her back a little smile.- "Now your shoes and you're ready"- She said as she handed Emma her one she as she put the other one on. Emma climbed down the bed and stood in front of her mirror.- "You look adorable!"

"If you say so"- Emma shrugged, she really liked how it looked but acted cool about it.

"Why don't you go downstairs and wait with your brother, oh and can you tell your dad to come and help me please"

"Okay" she ran downstairs, her brother and dad were already there waiting for them, looking at the tv. "Hey dad, mom needs you"- she said as she climbed the couch to sit beside Leo.

"Thank you kiddo"- he got up and went upstairs to meet Snow.

 **A/N: If you have any suggestions, reviews, comments or if there's something you would like yo see, PMs me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you're having a great time with your loved ones, my best wishes and the best vibes I can send to all of you who are reading and following the story, thank you so much! maybe 2016 wasn't the best year, but try to remember the bright spots, the magical moments and the best days you had this year, they make this life worth living. Then again, thank you so much.**

She told him about the scar and about Emma not remembering anything, and they agreed that they won't mention it in front of her but they still need to know what happened, maybe with the foster system and social workers or something. He was furious, how could they not know nothing about it!

"Please, don't ask her about it, she wanted me to drop it, and she would kill me if she knew I told you"- She sat at the end of their bed, and watch her husband pace furiously.

"I won't, but it's just…. aghh!... how could they not know nothing about it, if it was scar on the knee from playing or something it would be fine, but Snow… in there, and that deep… I can't even imagine, I don't want to imagine…"- He said as he tighten his fist and wanting to punch something.

"I know Charming, but there's nothing we can do about it and as much as that makes me rage, I know that if we push her to talk to us, she might remember, and I don't want her to remember something that awful"- Snow said almost crying with broken voice

At seeing his wife like that he calm himself down and sat beside her wrapping her with one arm and with the other holding her hand, comforting her - "Then we will drop it, until she want to talk to us about it"- He agreed. - "Hey, I saw something in the bags you bought, was that a…?"- he tried to change the subject-

"Yes it is"- she said sniffing and giving him a small smile.

She told him about the leather jacket she got, he thought it was a perfect gift. Charming told her he had one of his own, he went into Gold's shop and bought her baby unicorn mobile, she may be a little old for a mobile but he thought that she should have something from her home.

Snow was thrilled at the presents, and he told her that even Leo got her something. He has been working with Geppetto after school, carving a wooden sword and a shield just for Emma, maybe it was a little big for her now, but it would do. They wrapped them up and planned how to get them in the car without Emma noticing.

They showered and got ready pretty quickly, maybe it's an ability every parent has. Charming came down first to entertain Emma while Snow took the presents to the trunk of the car. We he reached the livingroom where it was when he last saw her and saw that nobody was there he panicked but then he heard a giggle from the kitchen and made his way over there.

There they were, Emma on top of a stool with her hands full of cookies, actually four, her hands weren't that big, giggling with her face covered in chocolate. And a very worried Leo pleading her to get down. - "Emma, please, you shouldn't be doing this, get down, you'll be in trouble"- Leo said worried that she might fall from the stool.

"Relax, I'm not going to be in trouble because you won't tell, here these four are for you if you don't tattle on me"- She said with a cheeky grin, trying to bribe him.

"No Emma, please come down"- Leo said worried that they might get caught, and he didn't want any trouble.

"You don't want them? fine, just don't tell"

Charming chuckle at this little adventure her daughter was having and how she was trying to drag her brother into this, and how he was trying to talk her out of it.

"He won't need to tell"- Charming said as he entered the kitchen. Emma turned to him with big wide eyes, and Leo with an 'I told you face' mixed with a 'sorry' face, she was busted.

"I'll go and see if mom is ready"- Leo said before running out of there. Charming didn't stop him.

"Hey dad, you look handsome"- Emma said with a Charming smile - "Is that a new jacket?"- she said with a charming smile

"You think that's going to work?"- he asked with his arms crossed and raising an eyebrow.

"I hope so"- she shrugged her shoulders

He walked towards her and took the cookies from her, and wrapped an arm around her middle, he took her to the sink and washed her hands. Just in that moment Snow entered from hiding the presents in the car. He looked at them with a questioning look, she could only see their backs so she didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"What are you doing?"- Snow asked. Before he washed his daughter's face he turned around. Snow saw Emma's face covered in chocolate with a guilty look.

"Hi mom"- Emma said with a little smile.

"Our daughter here decided to climb a stool and eat a handful of cookies, then tried to bribe Leo with the rest of them so he wouldn't tattle on her."- He said with a hidden laugh.

"Emma!"- Snow said with a sigh she walked towards her and took a washcloth and wiped her face while she was still in her father's arms.

"Mooooooom!"- she whined and tried to wiggle out, moving her head away.

"Hold still"- Snow scolded as she cleaned that little face. "There, go and put on your coat, it's in the living room, tell Leo to do the same" she said as Charming placed her on the floor.

"Okay"- Emma said running out of the kitchen high speed, she had more energy than ever.

"Well someone's in a sugar rush"- Snow chuckled.

"It's going to be quite the party"- Charming grinned and kissed Snow, she kissed him back and went to meet their kids in the front door.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late. Button up your coat Leo"- Charming said as he was putting on his own jacket.

"Hey how about we stay and watch a movie! we can make popcorn and hot chocolate, and we can eat the rest of the cookies!" - Emma tried to convince her family to stay, she was nervous and a little bit embarrassed about seeing everyone in the state that she was in.

Snow and Charming looked at each other in confusion, but then they saw Emma standing a little bit behind Leo, like hiding herself and they got it. Leo noticed that too and only nodded his parents to let them know he too understood what Emma was actually saying between the lines.

"But why would you want to stay when everybody is waiting for you!"- Leo kneeled in front of her and started to try on convincing her, but as soon as he saw her widening her eyes in fear he tried a different approach- "Plus, what would they do with that big chocolate cake?"

"There's cake?"- Emma said amazed, she didn't know why but her little self was taking over and she felt really excited about the cake, and she couldn't do anything to hide her emotions.

"Of course there is! what kind of birthday party would be if there wasn't any cake?"- Leo knew that with Emma's sweet tooth he would convince her. " So are we ready to go?"- he asked and hoped for a yes. She only nodded with a big smile and walked out of the house behind Leo.

 _How did he convinced me so easily? What happened? Oh no, I'm already outside, can't go back now._ She thought, as they were heading to the station wagon.

Snow and Charming just saw their son in his big brother performance and he was perfect, since he knew he was going to be a big brother he was thrilled, he loved her before she was even born.

"Oh not this stupid thing again!"- Emma whined when she saw the booster seat.

"Emma! language, and don't start, besides, Granny's isn't that far, it won't be long"- Snow said what it seemed for the millionth time this day.

"Then if it's not too far, why do I have to seat on that, it won't be long, you said it yourself"- Emma defied her mother, she wasn't going down without a fight.

"You have to sit on it because it's the law"- Charming tried to reason with her.

"Or you have a problem with the law, Sheriff?"- Snow asked.

Emma sighed in defeat and hopped on it, crossing her arms pouting. Charming closed her door and opened Snow's for her. - "Well she is still big Emma"- chuckled a little.

Leo got in on the other side and just sat there trying not to laugh at his sister pouting a like a 5 year, oh wait she is a five year old.

As they parked Emma began to feel more and more nervous, she didn't want to feel all the eyes on her.

Leo got out quickly, and Charming went to the other side to open the door for Emma and Snow. He helped Emma unbuckle herself and extended his hand to help her down, but she was so nervous that she couldn't even get out of the car.

"What is it?"- Charming asked, but he already knew.

"They all are going to see me like this"- she said in a quiet voice, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry, they already know why this happened, they won't make any fuss about it, I promise"- He tried to encourage her to get out of the car.

She looked at him in the eye and believed in his promise, and before she knew it she held up her arms so he could carry her. She felt safe in his arms, and being held by him, her nervousness almost disappeared. He was surprised that she wanted him to carry her, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable about how she was asking for it, or didn't want to press his luck and lose his opportunity to held her close. He just smiled and picked her up. She by instinct wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and hid her face on his shoulder. Snow saw everything and cried happy tears, Leo wrapped an arm around his mother waist to share this beautiful family moment. She turned to Leo and smile as she caressed his cheek.

"Thank you Leo, you truly are the perfect big brother"- She kissed the top of his head, and thank him about convincing Emma to come.

"I'm just doing my job, not how I imagined it, but still"- he answered with a smile, knowing exactly why she was thanking him. He loved being finally a big brother.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them and Emma still in his arms, walked in, and as they did, everyone yelled happy birthday, at this excitement Emma tightened her grip on her dad, but he bounced her a little so she can look up and see how everyone was just happy to be there and celebrate her birthday. She turned herself slowly and saw everyone just smiling at her. - "thank you"- she said with a sheepish smile and her face tomato red. Everybody was there; the dwarfs, Red, Granny, Jiminy, Geppetto, Pinocchio, and the other royals.

Red was the first to approach her and hugged her. Emma hugged her back with one arm, and with the other still holding her dad's neck. And when she pulled back from the embrace she saw a hint of disappointment in Red's face, so she held up her to arms letting her know that she could hold her. Emma knew she was her godmother, and how happy she would be if she gave her this moment. The grown woman hold her tightly and then Granny came next. _The hell with it_ , Emma thought and stretched her arms to the old lady as well. Then she noticed Henry standing behind Granny, of course the lady noticed him too and she placed Emma in the floor.

Henry hugged her too- "happy birthday, mom"

"thanks kid, I know it was all your idea, you're very thoughtful"- she said hugging him back and kissing his cheek.

"do you like it? It isn't too much?" - he asked worried that it was overwhelming for her.

"are you kidding? I love it, never had a 'surprise' party before" - she said with a little smile.

"I'm glad you like it"- he kissed her cheek.

"happy birthday, Miss Swan"- Regina said as she approach them both.

"thank you Regina, I know you helped with all of this"

"nothing to thank for, it was all Henry"- she said with a smile - "nice dress"- she said raising an eyebrow trying to move along the touchy feely moment.

"shut up"- she blushed, _thank you_ , that's what Emma wants her to understand.

And Regina just throws her a little smile and tucks a blond curl behind the little girl's ear. _You're welcome_ , that's what she hopes the blonde girl catches.

Emma sees Regina nodding and smiling at someone behind her and suddenly she feels two arms scooping her up from behind. "hey!"

She is being turned around and sees who was holding her, Snow.

"Come on Emma, the dwarfs want to say hi to you"- she said placing Emma in her hip and holding her with one arm.

"okay, but I can walk you know"- she said with a sigh

"I'm well aware"- Snow said and kissed her cheek

"Mooooom!"- she complained but didn't move away.

The seven dwarfs were all together waiting for them. As Snow got closer to them, they all bowed.

"Princess"- Doc greeted them

Emma looked at her mother, waiting for her response to the seven in front of them.

"They are talking to you Emma, say hello"- Snow said to Emma, who was now looking confused.

"Me?"- she asked with a hint of amazement. Even when Leo told her thame thing in the morning she couldn't truly believe it. When she was 5, she dreamt she was a princess, and now it was true, being a princess and who would believe it? being 5 again. _Weird_ , she thought.

"of course your highness, Happy birthday"- Grumpy said in a not so grumpy voice

"Thank you"- Emma gave them a little smile and blushed

"Big hug?"- Happy asked, the big hug meant a group hug.

"yeah, why not?"- Emma said with a smile. And the seven hugged Snow with Emma still in her arms.

Snow was really happy, since the dwarfs knew she was pregnant with Emma, they became overprotective with her, just like they have been when she was pregnant with Leo. They were the perfect uncles with him, and she knew that they really wanted to be there for Emma too, but their chance was taken away from them just as she lost her opportunity to be her mom.

Everybody was glad that they could give the princess a little bit of what they had planned to give her all her life. She was loved and wanted by everyone even before she was born. And this was their chance to show it to her.

After everybody congratulated Emma, they all talked for awhile, remembering stories from the enchanted forest, telling jokes, just having a good time. Then dinner was served, everybody brought a dish so it was really like a buffet. Granny made specially for Emma, onion rings, she knew they were her favourite.

Emma told her mom what the she wanted eat since she couldn't serve herself.

"Regina's lasagna and onion rings"- she told her mom.

"Okay, go and sit down and I'll be right back"- Snow said as she ushered Emma towards the booth.

When she came back, Leo and Henry were already eating, Emma was on the other side, kneeled in the seat, that was the only way she could reach the table.

"good try, mom"- Emma said in a chuckle when she saw that her mom served her some broccoli and green beans with the lasagna and deep fried onion rings.

"Start with the veggies"

"I don't want them"- Emma answered defiantly

Snow narrowed her eyes, so did Emma, and they began a staring contest, but Emma couldn't take it anymore and sighed in defeat, taking one little green bean with the fork, put it in her mouth and start chewing it. Snow smile at her little victory and went on to serve herself. As soon as she turned around Emma gave a cheeky grin to the boys and took and onion ring with her hand.

"yeah, right"-she said in huffed and started on the onion rings.

Leo and Henry just laughed, but they felt sorry for her, she was going to be in trouble with Snow, even they have served themselves some veggies and started on them before eating anything else, they knew Snow nor Regina weren't someone to be mess with. After a couple onion rings she started with the lasagna, in that moment Regina came to the booth and sat beside her, she wanted to know what was Henry eating.

"this is delicious, Regina"- Emma said with her mouth full and pointed at the lasagna.

"Swallow first Miss Swan"- she scolded, _the Charmings should do something about her manners_ , she thought. -"And thanks, I know how much you like it"- she said with a smile.

Emma smiled back, with stains of marinara sauce around her mouth, apparently she also had the motor skills of a five year old.

"I see someone is not getting any cake"- Charming said with his arms crossed and raising an eyebrow to Emma.

"what are you talking about?"- she asked, of course she already knew but acted surprised

"You know exactly what"- he chuckled

"do I really have to?- she asked with her big puppy eyes and cute little voice

"do you really want cake?- Charming asked mocking her voice. Leo and Henry laughed at him trying to imitate her voice. He thought it would be funny but Emma got annoyed at them laughing at her expense, she took an onion ring and threw it at her brother across the table, she took another one to throw either Henry or Charming, and when she was about to throw it, Regina grabbed her arm.

 _Damn my five year old self_ , she thought, she looked at Regina, who was still grabbing her arm and giving her a stern look, then she looked at her dad who had the same look in his face.

"Sorry, I was ... I don't know what"- Emma said with her face full of confusion, looking to Regina and then to Charming, back and forth several times.

Regina look at Charming to see if he knew anything about what was going on, and by the look of his face he already did. Snow told him earlier, that in any second she would be a complete five year old. So they both change their faces to concern. Regina let go of Emma's arm.

The little girl's eyes start to tear up and her lower lip to quiver.

"Hey, hey, it's okay"- Charming. Regina passed Emma over her lap to Charming's arms. He held her close and rubbed circles in her back. - "I'm sorry, I was just teasing you"- he felt terrible for mocking her.

Being held by him she calmed herself, _good I didn't start crying_ , she thought.- "It's okay, I really had a good comeback, but…"- Emma started to sniff again.

Leo and Henry were confused about what just happened. Regina explained them quickly in low voice, they understood perfectly and didn't comment anything.

Snow was in the back setting up the cake, when she went out of the kitchen to tell Charming it was ready, she saw her husband with Emma in his arms. She knew something wasn't right because Emma was hiding her face on Charming's neck, and he was rubbing her back and swaying her a little.

She was besides them before she knew it.

"hey baby, what's wrong?"- she asked Emma with a soft voice and caressing her hair. Then she looked at Charming and Regina looking for an answer, but before they could answer Emma turned to her with teary eyes.

"it happened again, mom, I wasn't myself"- she said with a pout.

"oh Emma"- Snow said with a sigh and holding up her arms to her, it was motherly nature.

Emma just wanting to feel better, reach out for her. Now she was in Snow's arms resting her head in her shoulder. Snow could feel the warm little breaths in her neck.

"I can't help it"- Emma said with a sniff.

"hey, don't worry"- Snow said bouncing her a little - "besides, you know what this means though?"

Emma just looked at her with worried eyes.

"it means you're not stuck, your magic it's working, soon it would be all over"- Snow tried to cheer her up.

Emma just nodded resting her head in Snow shoulder again. She wasn't too convinced about this being a good thing, because she still had to become a 5 year old completely.

The rest of the family just stared at each other, they didn't know what to say and make her feel better. But then there was a brilliant idea.

"Cake?"- Henry mouthed to Snow. She just nodded with a smile.

"Hey Emma, why don't you finish your food while I bring you a surprise?"-Snow bounce her a little and said with a cheery voice.

"okay"- Emma said in a probably happy voice and giving a small smile

"Would you help me David?- Snow said as she placed Emma in the booth, Regina helped her moving to the place that was before.

"Of course"- he said giving her the same smile Emma tried to give, he felt powerless, there was nothing he could do to help her.

They went back to get the cake, Regina went to tell everyone to sing happy birthday when Snow and David came out. Emma just remained there actually eating the vegetables and the lasagna, she didn't want the onion rings anymore. Leo and Henry just sat there, not wanting to say a thing, they didn't want to upset her anymore.

 _This sucks, there's gotta be something I could do to avoid being a complete five year old, this is embarrassing, they all are probably having the time of their lives making fun of me, what if I get stuck like this? I have to wait decades to be myself again! No, I won't, there's gotta be something, or someone, Gold! But they wouldn't like me to go to him, they don't trust him, then they don't have to know._ Emma was lost in her thoughts and plans when she heard something she should have heard every year, but sadly she didn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Her parents voices singing happy birthday then everybody echoing them. She stood up in the booth's seat to look for her parents. They were walking towards table in the middle of the diner, it was decorated with a purple tablecloth and white with purple dots balloons, they have must set it up when she wasn't looking. Then she saw the big chocolate cake with big eyes. Her mood instantly changed, she grew a wide smile and looked at her parents.

Her mom was lighting up the candles as her dad walk up to her and helped her climb down from the booth and walked with her to the table everybody was surrounding.

She kneeled in a chair in front of the cake, looked at the lit candles, at everybody singing, looked at her family, her parents, brother, son, step-grandmother, godmother, uncles, everybody, and she never felt more happy, she closed her eyes and blew it. Everyone clapped and her dad lift her up and kissed her in the cheek while her mother gave her a big piece of cake.

It sure it's a nice birthday, she thought.

They all were seated, chatting and eating cake, when Charming said - "Present time!"

Everyone approached where Emma was. She began to open them one by one.

She got 2 red capes, from Red, just like hers, at the beginning it was only one, but when she heard what had happened to Emma she asked the blue fairy to make a second but little. Granny gave her a gift card for the dinner, where she could have one free dessert per day for a whole year. The dwarfs gave her, her own mug, with diamonds and precious rocks they found on the mines. Then Regina offered hers, when Emma opened it, her eyes widened in disbelief, they were black knee boots, just like the ones she always wore before being little. - "Wow! they are amazing! thank you Regina!" - she said and threw herself to the Queen and gave her a hug, not realizing that she was being touchy feely.

"I'm glad you like them" - Regina said, patting her back, not pushing her away. She caught up with Snow's gaze, who was thanking her for the boots, she just smiled. - "Henry got you something too"- she said to avoid any awkward silences in the hug.

"Oh Henry, you didn't have too, the party was more than enough"- Emma said getting back to her place ignoring the fact that she just hugged the not so Evil Queen.

"Just take it"- Henry said handing her the present. He asked Regina that if she saw something that Emma would like, she bought it for him so it could be his present, and when she caught Emma looking at the art supply set, she knew it was it.

Emma unwrapped the box and her face went all red, _How did he knew_! Regina, of course, she thought, and then hugged him really tight.- "Thank you kid, I love it, I always wanted something like this, Thank you"- She said to him and then looked at Regina also thanking her, she knew it was in her behalf too, Regina just smiled back at her.

"My turn!"- Leo said handing her a big gift bag- "Careful"- he warned, his inner big brother was coming out.

Emma got down from the booth and stood up trying to get out the present, she opened it and saw the hand crafted wooden sword and shield. Best as she could, she took out the sword with her two hands, it was heavy for her now.

"they are awesome Leo, where did you get them?"- She asked smiling and trying to hold the sword right.

"I went to Marco's everyday after school, and he taught me how to carve them myself"- He said proudly. - "I know they are a little big for you right now, but…"- he was cut by Emma giving him a hug.

"They are perfect, thank you"- She hugged him really tight, he really was son of prince Charming. He hugged her back and helped her up to the booth.

"Our turn"- Snow said, placing two boxes in front of her.

Emma opened Snow's first. When she saw it, she happily squealed, it was a red leather jacket, but one she could use in her little body. "Thank you mom, I love it", she hold up her arms up, knowing her mom would really like that. Snow reached out for her and picked her up, hugging her tightly.

Not wanting to cry, Snow got herself together from all of those emotions and said- "You're welcome sweetheart, now your dad's"- placing her in the booth once again.

It was a big box, so Emma was really intrigued in what could possibly be. She tore the paper wrap and gasped when she saw the present. - "Is that?"- Emma asked her dad with wide eyes. Then looked at the box again speechless. It was her baby mobile.

"I know you're too old for it, but it's yours, you should have it"- Charming said with a little smile waiting for her reaction.

"I love the unicorns"- Emma finally said with glassy eyes. Get off from the booth and wrapped him by his legs. Charming just chuckled at being hugged like that and picked her up holding her really tight.

And a lot of presents after, they were just enjoying the time together. Emma was with Henry talking. "I know it's weird seeing me like this, but I'll fix it, I promise"- she said to him

"Don't worry, mom, I know it will fix itself, my other mom told me" - Henry said with a smile.

"well in that case, when I'm a completely five year old, I want you to remember that I love you very much, I hope you don't get to see me like that" - Emma said with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you crazy! I would love to see you like that, so we can play and stuff"- he said laughing - "And don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I really want you to enjoy this, and I love you too"- he sure was a mature boy.

"you're amazing"- she hugged him.

"I can be even more, what do you say if I brought you another piece of cake"- he said with that look in his face when he was about to do something mischievous.

Emma looked around in search of her parents or Regina, but they were chatting and looking the other way.

"We can go and eat it together, but we have to hide"- she said with that same look her son had.

"Let's go, act natural"- Henry said as they walked towards the counter, where they placed already cut pieces. They grabbed one each, and hide behind the counter and started to eat it. They thought that nobody had saw them, Snow was the first one to notice, she was always aware of what her children were doing, then she told Charming and then Regina, but they decided that they will let them have this little adventure and say nothing.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this"- Emma giggled, get her face all covered with cake.

Despite being delicious, she couldn't eat more, her little stomach couldn't take that much food, so the cake was almost complete, not even half of it was missing.

"I'm full"- she said with a sigh

"Me too"- Henry said with a grunt- "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea"

"Hey it was worth it, like operation cake"- she smiled

"You're right"- Henry laughed - "We better get out there"

They slid into the same booth they were in as if nothing had happened and continued talking. Snow and Regina approached the table, they had to hide their smile at seeing Emma all covered in cake. - "Ready to go Henry? it's getting late and you have school tomorrow"- Regina asked.

"Yeah I'm ready, see you after school mom, love you"- Henry hugged Emma

"See you tomorrow, love you too"

"Good night Miss Swan"

"Bye Regina, and thanks again"- Emma say with a little smile, and Regina only nodded, and walked away with Henry.

"Come on, we're going too, we have to say goodbye"- Snow said as she picked her up.

"Moooom"- Emma protested at being carried, and started to squirm.

"Emma stop moving"- Snow said with a chuckle, she looked pretty cute all chocolate covered and moving like that. Emma was about to answer her when the dwarfs came by and say goodbye, then Granny and the others, so Emma wouldn't have time to act up.

Leo was helping his dad to get the presents to the car, while Snow buckled up Emma in the car seat. - "Please Emma, don't start, it's just a short ride"- she said to Emma, who was beginning to huff about being seated in that baby thing.

They arrived home, carried everything inside.

"Leo, it's bed time"- David said as they entered the house.

"okay, good night dad"- he hugged him- "night mom"- he kissed Snow's cheek. - "night Emma"- he said hugging her and picking her up twirling her.

She just giggled- "night, bro". And Leo ran upstairs.

Emma sat down at the living room and turned on the TV. She was really into the show when she heard her mom.

"Emma why don't you go and wash your face?"- Snow said with a chuckle, David just tried not to laugh.

"Why should I wash my face?"- Emma asked confused. Then with her little hand touched her face and realized that she was covered with chocolate. Her eyes wide in terror in the realization everybody saw her like this.- "Why didn't you tell me before!- and she ran to her bathroom. Snow and David just laughed.

When you got there, she tried to reach the sink but it was too high. Damn it, she thought. May be if I appear a step stool. She squeezed her eyes and poof, it magically appeared.

She gasped. - "Mom! Dad!"- she screamed, she wanted them to know what she had done, it was awesome!

Snow and David thought she was hurt, and in one second they were beside her. "Honey what's wrong?"- Snow asked trying to catch her breath.

"Look!"- Emma pointed at the step stool with a big smile. Both of the parents sighed in relieved.

"Where did it come from?"- David asked.

"I did it, with magic"- she said proudly

"you did? can you control your magic?"- Snow asked

"Maybe I can change myself!"- Emma said excited

"Emma I don't think it's a good idea, you heard Regina, it must wear off itself"- her mom said a little sad, deep down she wanted more time with little Emma.

"I want to change!"- Emma raised her voice. And before either of her parents could protest she shut her eyes and tried to work her magic. But it happened the same thing when Regina tried to change her, nothing, but this time Emma collapsed into the floor, magic draining her energy.

"Emma!"- Both of the parents screamed, and picking her up carrying her, and placing her in her bed.

"What happened?"- Emma woke up minutes later

"You passed out, maybe it's your magic"- Snow said with concern in her voice - "Your dad is talking to Regina"

"Well, Regina said your magic it's just too much for your little body, she says you must wait for the spell to wear off, and not use magic at all"- David informed them, knowing the reaction he was getting from Emma.

"What! but if I have magic I need to try!"- She whined

"Emma, you just collapsed, and you heard Regina, it's too much"- Snow said with a stern but yet loving voice.

"But.."- Emma tried to argue but her dad cut her off

"Emma, what if it get worse, besides we don't want you collapsing every time you try it"- he tried to reason with her.

Emma didn't want to listen to them but when she looked at their faces full of concern, she cave. - "Fine"- sighed. Snow and David sighed in relief.

"Why don't you go and wash your face and brush your teeth?"- Snow said with a smile

"Okay"- Emma said in a little voce and disappear into the bathroom.

"That was close"- he whispered to Snow, who was trying to hide her laugh. He kissed her cheek, and went out of the room, Snow pulled up a pair of pajamas and laid them on the bed before joining her husband in the living room. She knew Emma was a little sensitive so she gave her some space.

Emma finished washing herself and putting on some pj's. But it was too early for her to go to bed, I may look like five but I don't need an early bedtime, she thought, so she went to join her parents at the living room and watch some tv. Sat in the middle of them, because they left that space on purpose, she just sighed and sat down.

They knew that Emma was really tired, she was really fighting not to fall asleep, but if they say something about bedtime they will start another fight, so they let her fall asleep on her own.

Twenty minutes passed and Emma was now resting her head in her mother's lap and moved her feet over her dad's. She was out, breathing softly and even.

They just stared at her, she was precious, they could sit there looking at her forever. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe we should take her to her room"- Snow said.

"Yeah we should"- David maneuvered himself out of the couch without waking her up, and scooped her up gently. She snuggled up to him in her sleep. Having her like this he didn't want to let her go.- "Maybe in a little while"- he just wanted to hold her.

"Alright, then it's my turn"- Snow answered in a quiet laugh.

She remained in the couch, just looking at them, she was really happy, and then her eyes lit up, got up and went upstairs. When she came down she brought a camera with her.

"Smile"- she whispered. And started to take photos, without the flash of course, so Emma wouldn't wake up. "Okay it's my turn"- she whispered excitedly.

Charming pouted at her and then passed her very carefully over to Snow's arms.

Being in Snow's arms, she snuggled into her chest just as she did with David. Snow started to rock her back and forth, and hum a lullaby.

Charming started to take photos of them. Maybe they wouldn't show this to Emma, they will be their secret.

"She's perfect, Charming" - she said to him but didn't take her eyes off the little girl in her arms.

"yes she is"- he said as he touched her little toes, but at this Emma started to stir and crunch her eyes and nose.

"Oops, maybe we should taker her to bed"- He whispered. Snow only nodded.

They went upstairs and tucked her in, kissing her head and went to bed themselves.

They decided that the will give Emma the childhood that she deserved, even if it was only for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

The alarm began to buzz, it was 7 am. Emma woke up confused, what am I doing here?, they must have carried me last night, she felt a warmth in her heart because of it, but she was also embarrassed, she never got this as kid, so she didn't know how to feel about this.

She got herself out of bed and put on some jeans, her new knee boots, a white sweater, and got her red leather jacket in her hand so she could put it on before heading out, looked herself in the mirror and sighed, it's going to be quite a day she thought. It was still difficult to see herself as a kid. She brushed her hair the best she could and went downstairs for breakfast.

There have been a series of robbery among main street, and she really wanted to find the bandit. They had a lead about it, maybe this was the day they will catch the thief. But little did she knew that the last place she will be in, was her job.

"Good morning everyone"- Emma said as she tried to climb in one of the breakfast stools.

"Morning kiddo"- David said as he placed her in the stool- "You look nice"- he said with a smile. Emma just smiled and blushed. Leo was already eating his breakfast in his school uniform.

"Morning, Emma"- Snow said as she placed a plate in front of Emma.

"Hurry up Leo, or you're going to be late"- David said before sipping his cup of coffee.

"I'm done"- Leo said as he got off from the stool and putting on his backpack. "Let's go".

"Hey! wait for me!"- Emma was in the middle of her plate when she saw them getting ready to leave.

David and Snow just exchanged a look, having a silent conversation. They talk about it last night, they knew that Emma wouldn't like not go to the station, she was too little to be there and it was way too dangerous to chase criminals being a five year old. They just hoped she wouldn't make a scene of it.

Emma noticed the silent conversation they were having, and got angry because they were up to something, and she knew they wouldn't let her go.

"Emma…"- her mother started

"I'm going"- Emma said immediately, getting off the stool.

"You know you can't"- David said

"But it's my job, I'm the sheriff"

"We know you're the sheriff, but it's too dangerous for you right now"- Snow said calmly

Emma just crossed her arms in her chest, stood up straight and frowned.

Both parents sighed, she wasn't going down without a fight. David got an idea.

"Fine, try to put the cuffs on me"- He said handing her the cuffs. He had to prove her she couldn't do the same things she did last week.

Emma just smirked and grabbed the cuffs. but her hands were too small for her to grab her dad's hand with one and put on the cuffs with the other, plus they were too hard to close, not even with both hands she could do it. She sighed in defeat, and throw the cuffs to the ground.

"Emma!"- Snow tried to scold her hiding a smile at the theatrics - "There's no need to throw them!". David tried so hard to hide her laugh at this as he picked them up.

"This is stupid"- Emma huffed and crossed her arms. "At least let me go to the station and do some paperwork"

"Yeah, that's not happening"

"But…"- Emma was about to argue when her dad interrupted.

"I already did all the paperwork, it was another birthday present, there's nothing to do on desk duty, and we don't want you to be alone in the station if I go on a call"-

Now Emma was really mad, it's her job! she's not a little kid, she was glad that she didn't have any paperwork to do, that was a cool present, but that left her out of going to the station.

"Hey guys I'm really going late so…" Leo interrupted that little drama.

"Right let's go, bye Snow"- David kissed her goodbye- "Bye kiddo, I'm sorry, but we just want you to be safe, love you"- he said as he kissed the head of a very angry Emma.

Emma didn't say anything back, she stomped to the couch and sat there, frowning with her arms crossed.

David only sighed and looked at Snow, she just nodded and told him that she was going to talk to her.

"Bye baby, I love you!" She said to Leo who was already running to the truck, David behind him. She closed her eyes, counted to ten and sighed. Walked over where Emma was and sat down beside her.

"Emma?"- She called her with a sweet tone but didn't answer. "Emma"- she said a little more sternly. But all she got from Emma was that she turned her head the other way.

Snow was getting annoyed at her attitude. Last shot. "Emma"- .But she didn't answer. That's it. Snow turned her around, it wasn't difficult, she lifted her like she was a feather, and sat her facing her. "Cut it"- She said with a tone that only moms can do.

"I just want to go to work!"- Emma whined.

"You already know the reason why you can't"

"I'm not a kid!"

"You are in the body of one, and what if the magic turns you completely while you were out on a call? what then?"- Snow said raising her eyebrows

"I don't know"- Emma huffed and crossed her arms

"Emma please, we just want you to be safe"- Snow tried to reason with her, but seeing that Emma wasn't answering she sighed and thought of leaving her to cool off. - "We're just doing this because we love you"- she kissed her head and went to get herself some coffee and read the newspaper, giving Emma some time to think.

She sat there frowning for a while. _I'm the sheriff! this is unbelievable! I should be out there making storybrooke safe, well, it was a small town so nothing much happened, but still, it's my job! But they are right, I'm mini size, there's no way I could even run that fast. I couldn't even get to put on handcuffs. Then there was no paperwork, it was indeed a great present. I really have an amazing dad._ She kept thinking, jumping from one thought to another, then she felt bad for not speaking to her dad, and being rude with her mom, they were just trying to protect her, trying to be her parents, and she treated them bad. She felt guilty, she should apologise to her mom and her dad as well. She got up and walked to the armchair in which her mother was reading. She felt really nervous, _What if she doesn't want me anymore?_ she shook her head, stupid memories, that isn't going to happen, _she's my mom, right? she wouldn't._ At the thought of what she had done, and old experiences about people leaving her, she felt like crying.

She stood up in front of Snow, looking at the floor embarrassed and a little bit scared, of the thought about her mom not wanting her anymore.

Snow saw that she wanted to apologize but that she was embarrassed. - "Yes, Emma?- she asked in a loving voice, so she could let Emma know that it was safe to talk.

"I'm sorry"- Emma said almost whispering.

"Oh Emma, it's okay, we just want to protect you, we want you to be safe"- she said as she lifted Emma's chin so she could look her in the eye.- "You understand that right?"

Emma only nodded and sniffed with teary eyes.

"Oh baby, come here"- Snow said as she placed her in her lap and hugged her close.

After being snuggled up for a little while, Snow got an idea.

"Hey, what do you want to do today?"

Emma just shrugged.

"how about you use your new art supply set? The one Henry gave you"- maybe that will cheer her up.

"that would be nice"- she said quietly

"I left it in your room, why don't you go and get it"- Snow said as she placed Emma on the floor - "I'll get some paper"

When Emma came down she was in a very different mood.

"mom! Look! It has watercolors, can I use those?!" - she was excited at all the options.

"of course you can, baby"- she said while helping Emma place everything in the table.

"mom! I'm not a baby!"

"you are my baby!"- snow said before picking her up, kissing her in the cheek and placing her in one of the chairs.

Emma just giggled, wiped her face with her sleeve and started to paint.

Half morning went on calmly, Emma painting happily in the table, Snow reading in the living room, far enough to keep hearing and seeing what Emma was doing without smothering her. Then Emma started to feel hungry. _I really want a cookie, no! Cake! No! Bearclaws!_ She was craving something sweet. She quietly went to the kitchen to find the cookies her mother made the day before, they had to be somewhere. She looked around and saw the top cabinets, of course she would hide them there. The best she could, she got up on top of a stool then on the counter, now she reached them. She started on through them but when she was getting out the jar, she knocked over a cereal box, making it dropped all the way to the floor.

Snow heard a sound, looked up to see what was Emma doing but she wasn't there, so she went quickly looking for her, just as she entered the kitchen she saw Emma on top of the counter with the cookie jar and the cereal box on the floor.

"Hey mom"- Emma said with a charming smile.

"what are you doing!"- Snow said as she went to her and grabbed her by the middle, taking the jar from her hands with her free hand.

"just looking for the cookies"- Emma said as it was no big deal. Snow placed her carefully in the floor.

"you shouldn't be eating cookies, Emma, or you'll not eat at lunch "- Snow said as she returned the to where they were. _Got to change them to other place_ , she thought.

"But I want a snack, I'm hungry"- Emma said with her puppy eyes, trying to convince her. But that doesn't work with her mom.

"You should've told me, I could fix you something up, but definitely not cookies"- Snow said looking at her raising an eyebrow. - "Pass me the cereal please"

Emma just huffed and mumbled something in her breath while she picked up the cereal, but Snow couldn't understand anything, she just knew that Emma was mad about not getting her way.

After placing everything back in place, she took out some green grapes and put them in a little bowl, and picked Emma up before she could protest, and sat her down in a stool.

"Eat these, they should help until lunchtime"

"Ugh, stupid fruit"- Emma mumbled in low voice

"Sorry, what was that?"- Snow gave her a chance.

"I said, great! grapes!"- Emma corrected herself, with a little hint of sarcasm

"That's what I thought"- Snow let her off the hook. Sitting beside her reading the paper.

 _Ugh, grapes, I would have prefer something with chocolate, like this they barely let me have something sweet, I'm tired of this, I want to be big again, maybe I should try it again, but where? If mom sees me, she's going to freak out._ Emma just sat there thinking, when an idea struck her mind, she jumped off the stool, almost falling.

"Emma! be careful!"- Snow said with her hand on her heart.

"Sorry, I really need to go"- Emma lied and ran towards the bathroom. Snow only shook her head, and when she heard the bathroom door shut close she knew what she was talking about.

Emma sat in the middle of the bathroom, in case she lost her balance and fall down. Shut her eyes in concentration and let her magic flow through her. She got a little dizzy, but nothing, she was still little.

"damn it"- she said frustrated. _Why can't I do it? I need help, but who? that's it! Gold, yes Gold should be able to help me, but how do I get to him? they're not going to let me walk out of the house just like that, I can't drive, I can't tell Regina to drive me there because she wouldn't let me either. What do I do?_

"Emma, are you okay?"- Snow asked from the other side of the door, concerned about how long she was taking.

"moooom!"

"sorry, sorry, it's just you've been in there quite a while. Need help?"

Emma hadn't noticed how long it took her to try but if her mom was there, it was probably a lot. She flushed the toilet, just to ease her mom, and washed her hands, then came out.

"Sorry, the pants, it wasn't easy to button them"- Emma lied.

"Oh honey, it's okay. Hey, feeling good? you look kinda pale"- Snow crouch down to look at her closely.

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine"- She said just to ease her mom, still thinking how to get to Gold.

"Are you sure? Does anything hurt?"- she asked as she placed the back of her hand in Emma's forehead.

"Mooooom"- Emma ducked her head and whined.- "Really, I'm fine!"

"Okay, okay, just checking"- She stood up and held her hands in the air defensibly.- "Your dad called, we're having lunch with him at granny's, sound good?"- Snow asked hopefully.

Before Emma could answer she got the solution to her problems. Her face lit up, and looked up to Snow.

"Yeah! let's go to Granny's!"- She said almost yelling

"woo, okay"- Snow said with a little laugh, not expecting that reaction.- "Go and grab your coat"

Without Emma answering she sped off to where she left her jacket and tried to put it on the fastest she could go. Then run up to Snow. "Ready".- she said almost out of breath.

"Easy there, we'll leave in a couple of minutes, go and clean up where you were painting and then we'll go"- Snow said with a smile.

"Noooo, let's go now! I'll clean up later, come on!"- Emma whined and grabbed her mom's hand trying to drag her to the door, but Snow stood firm, didn't move an inch from her place.

"Emma, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm just hungry, come on"- Emma tried to pull again.

Snow knew something was up with Emma, she was planning something but she didn't know what, why the mood change all of a sudden? why was she excited to go, it was just lunch. With apparent ease she pulled her daughter's hand bringing her closer, crouched down and grabbed both of her hands, making eye contact. She narrowed her eyes and said. "You're up to something, what is it?"

 _Stupid! she knows, cover it up Swan! come on, act natural_. Emma thought.

"Nothing, it's just I want a grilled cheese, and onion rings, I'm really hungry"-

"You better not be lying to me, Emma"- Snow warned. Emma just gulped.

"I'm not, sorry, I'll clean up"- Emma said not looking her in the eye, running to the table to clear it up. She was definitely lying and Snow knew that, maybe she just have to wait and see.

Emma was almost finished when her mom came to the table to help her. And when she saw what Emma painted she almost cried. They looked like 5 year old's drawings, not usual Emma's drawings. But of course her tiny body didn't have the motor skills to do so.

"These are beautiful Emma"- Snow said as she looked at them one by one. There was one with Henry and her, then one with her parents and brother, then one with all of them, including Regina, there was one with just Snow in her bandit outfit fighting an ogre, she definitely thought her mom was awesome. Then other with her dad fighting a dragon.

"They're okay, you can throw them away if you want"- Emma said a little embarrassed about her drawings, she zoned out of the world when she was making them, and the five year old took over, and started to draw what she always wanted to represent in paper, something she always wanted, a family.

"Are you crazy, they're perfect. Come here, I think I have a perfect place for this"- She took the one with the six members of the family, and grabbed Emma's little hand.

Snow reached the kitchen and put the masterpiece in the fridge. "There, now everybody can see it"- She said smiling down to Emma. Who looked like she was about to cry. Nobody has ever done that, nobody has ever cared enough to look at her pictures and drawings. But now, her mom was not only looking at them, she was putting one in the fridge! She felt like some pride inside her, and some sort of accomplishment. She reached up her arms so her mom could hold her, this time she did it consciously. Without any hesitation, Snow picked her up. Emma just wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and hold her tightly. - "no one's ever done that"

"Oh honey"- she said cradling the back of her head.

"I love you, mom"

"I love you more, you have no idea"- Snow hugged her really tight, not wanting to let go.

"I love to breath too"- she giggled.

"Sorry"- she laughed, kissed her in the cheek and left her gently in the floor.- "Come on, we don't want to be late"- she offered her hand and Emma took it without thinking, like it was the most natural thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **Hey, so… First I want to apologize, this semester was hectic and it was impossible for me to keep writing, adding it to the fact that I got stuck on how to write my ideas for the story, so if anyone has an idea, a comment, or a constructive criticism, feel free to review. Now that I'm on vacation I'll try to post as soon as possible.** **Then again, sorry for the long wait. Hope you're still interested in this story. Please review!**

After some bribing with an ice cream cone after lunch, Emma used the booster seat in the ride to Granny's, but the deal was off if she started with an attitude and made a fuss about it. So she really tried to be a compliant as she could. So the whole ride was very quiet, Snow thought it was because Emma was mad but actually, Emma was very concentrated planning a way to get to Mr. Gold's shop from the diner without anyone noticing.

As Snow helped Emma out of the car seat she asked.- "Everything okay, Em?

"Yeah of course"- Emma smiled not wanting to get caught. "Am I getting that ice cream?"- she said in the most charming smile she could pull out.

"We'll see"- Snow teased not wanting to laugh.

They were in their usual booth waiting for David, so they could order together.

"Emma, remember what happened this morning?"- Snow asked her daughter who was sitting in front of her.

"Yes"- Emma said in low voice playing with a napkin.

"what are you going to say to your dad?"

"That I'm sorry"- she mumbled. In that exact moment, the diner door opened, she turned around to see who it was and it was her dad, she sunk a little bit in her seat. He took seat next to Snow.

"Hey girls, how is it going?"- giving Snow a quick kiss.

"Emma"- Snow said at noticing that her daughter was avoiding looking at them

"Hi dad, hmmm about this morning, I'm sorry"- Emma said in a quiet voice

"That's okay honey, you know why we are doing it, right?"- David said in a soft and loving voice.

"Because it's not safe"

"Exactly, we just want to protect you kiddo"- he reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Emma just smiled at him, relieved that he wasn't mad at her.

"Are we ready to order?"- Ruby came by- "the usual?"

"yes, please"- the three answered in unison, and laughed about it.

"and how about drinks"

"a dr. pepper"

"Maybe a lemonade, Emma?"- her mom didn't wanted her all pumped full of sugar.

"but I want a soda!"- Emma whined, not wanting to sound childish but she just did.

"well maybe then the ice cream it's not an option anymore"- Snow threaten

"ugh fine, a lemonade"- Emma grumbled, _can't believe I'm being controlled over an ice cream! need to change, now! shall I try it now? or later?, now or never. -_ "I'm going to the bathroom, be right back"

"okay, do you need help?"- Snow asked

"Mom! I can do it myself!"- she said turning red and stomping to the bathroom. Both of her parents only chuckled.

It was a relief that her parents were seated with their backs to the bathroom, so they couldn't see her get out through the back door. She peeked over the door frame to look if anybody was watching, or if Red was nearby, and she saw her chance, and ran out the door. She hide behind the bushes, and waited for the street to clear a little, and search for anyone she should avoid. The coast was clear so she ran to Gold's, she opened the door and shut it right behind her.

"I heard about your _little_ problem Miss Swan"- Gold made an input in little, just making fun of her.

"Cut it Gold, I want you to change me back"- she cut to the chase

"Really dearie? is that what you really want?"

"Of course I do, now what do you want"

"I'm not sure I want to help you, besides, we like better it this way"- Gold sure was going to help, but for his own good. He need her like this.

"Just do it, what do you want? a favor?"- Emma was now scared that she was alone.

But before Gold could say anything the door burst open, with a very angry looking Regina.

"Stay away from her, Gold"- Regina hissed, stepping in front of Emma.

"Hey no harm done here, not yet anyway, she came all by herself"- he knew this wasn't the moment so he went to the back of the shop.

Regina didn't leave an eye off of him till he disappeared. Then turned around to see Emma.

"Hey Regina, good seeing you, bye"- Emma didn't want any problems, and she needed to get back to her parents before they found out, but by the look Regina was giving her, that was no longer an option. She turned around to run back to the diner, but Regina caught her arm.

"Not so fast Emma, what the hell are you doing here"- Regina asked in dangerous tone.

"Nothing, let me go"- she tried to take back her arm.

"I don't think that's an option, come on"- Regina dragged her out of there and started walking to the diner. Emma tried to pull off of her, making a fuss, almost a tantrum.

When they arrived to the diner, her parents and all of the people that were there, were already forming search parties to look for her. But when they saw her, all of their faces relaxed, but just two of them turn in stern looks. Her parent's faces.

"I believe this is yours"- Regina said as she picked Emma up and placed her back in her place in the booth.

"Thank you Regina, where was she?"- David asked with his arms crossed and not taking his eyes off Emma.

"Care to share, Miss Swan"- Regina looked at her with her hands on her hips.

Emma just sunk into her seat not meeting anyone's sight.

"She was with Gold, I was on my way to the office when I walked pass the shop and saw from outside the window that Emma was there"- Regina explained.

"Emma ,what were you thinking"- Snow hissed

"We were worried, why were you talking to Gold?"- David asked as they both sat down on the other side of the booth, and Regina next to her.

"I want to change back okay! I'm tired of all of you treating me like a child!"- Emma almost yelled, earning looks from everyone in the diner.

"Lower your voice"- Snow said in a warning tone, she felt embarrassed at all the eyes on them.- "and you know the only way to change it's to wait, we've been through this"

"And don't you think it was dangerous going to Gold?"- David continued

"Actually I'm worried about that"- Regina interrupted - "He said something, that no harm was done, just not yet. He's planning something"

Snow and David looked at each other in fear and then landed their eyes on Emma, like hell they were going to let him hurt her.

"I thought he was just bluffing"- Emma said in quiet voice

"What was that?"- David asked

Emma looked up to him and gulped, he will not like this. "He said he didn't wanted to help me, because he like me better this way".

"what can possibly he can get out of it, with you being like this?"- Snow asked in fear.

"She's no longer a threat to him"- Regina answered - "He can do anything, without the saviour intervening"- she got it in a second, because that's exactly what she'll do if she ever was in that situation, taking out your enemy out of the equation for good.

"But I still have magic, whatever he plans, I'll stop him"- Emma defended herself

"Yeah? and how's that been working for you? how many times have you fainted or gone pale because of using it?"- Regina asked with a sarcastic tone.

"That's why you were pale this morning? you were using your magic isn't?"- Snow remember the incident in the morning -"when you came out of the bathroom"

Emma just avoid their looks, which that gave her away.

Snow just rubbed her temples.

"Emma"- Snow said her name with a long sigh

"We talked about this, Emma"- David told her off.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just want to be me again"- she said with an attitude

Snow and David looked defeated, they didn't know what else to do to convince her that using magic would only make things worse, also that she must wait, that was the only way.

Regina saw their faces, of how much they loved her but felt powerless to help her. It seemed that they need to talk to her alone.

"Well I'm late for a meeting, I'll see you later" - Regina said as she stood up

"Thank you, Regina, sorry for keeping the you from the meeting"- Snow apologized - "right Emma?"

"Yeah, sorry"- She answered sarcastically Regina just rolled her eyes and walked out.

Snow and David looked at each other, having their usual silent conversation they decided that they will wait until they got home to talk to Emma about this, giving her time to cool off, and for them to calm themselves down too, they didn't want to make a scene.

In that moment, Red arrived with their food, and said nothing noticing the obvious tension between the family. Snow just smiled at her and received an encouraging smile from her best friend.

Both of them started on their food while Emma just sat there with her arms crossed looking at her plate with a frown.

"Emma, please eat so we can go home"- Snow said in a calm yet warning voice.

Emma was about to argue about the vegetables in her plate, that she didn't order them, clearly her parents told Red, but before she could say anything, David interrupted her.

"All of it"- he said sternly

Emma was surprised by the tone of his voice, she was a little scared to be honest, so she just kneeled in the seat and started on the broccoli, realising that her parents were furious, she decided not to push them any more.

"I have to go back, see you later" David said kissing Snow. Then, crouch down to see Emma in the eye. "Be good for your mom, we'll talk at dinner, Love you" he kissed her in the head.

Emma just gulped, she wasn't out of this yet.

The ride home was very quiet, she kept her mouth shoot all the way, not even complaining about the car seat. When they arrived, Snow looked back and found that Emma had fallen asleep. She carefully picked her up and carried her inside.

She let Emma sleep on the couch, so when she wakes up, Snow could know.

Leo stopped with the naps at 5 and a half years old. But before they ended, they usually lasted 30 min tops. She hoped Emma was the same.

After taking the boots off Emma and covering her with a blanket, she took a seat at the other end of the same couch, Snow decided to read a book until little Emma wakes up, and It was almost time for Leo to get back from school, so she decided to relax a little bit before either of her children needed her.

Like twenty minutes later Emma began to woke up, she first didn't know where she was but then she noticed her mom reading beside her. Then she remembered all that had happened at Granny's. She felt awful and guilty, she felt as her parents didn't wanted her anymore. She sat up and her her eye with her fist and sniffled, at the thought of her parents sending her back for being trouble.

Snow looked up from her book and saw a sleepy Emma rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby, had a nice nap?" Snow asked in a sweet and low voice as she reached for her, picked her up and placed her in her lap.

Emma was taken by surprise with the tone her mom was using, and how she picked her up. All of a sudden she just felt the need to be with her, she needed the comfort only moms can give. Before second thoughts she snuggled up to her, resting her head in her mom's chest.

Snow just hugged her tight as she rested her head on top of Emma's.

"Mom?"- Emma whispered

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad?"

"Oh no, honey, it's just that you really scared me, I thought someone took you, and when Regina said you were with Gold I panicked, please never sneak off like that again"- Snow said as she played with Emma's hair.

"I'm sorry, I won't"- Emma answered and then a yawn took over her.

"You're sleepy huh?" Snow said smiling.

Emma just nodded and closed her eyes again.

Snow knew she shouldn't let her sleep again otherwise she wouldn't sleep at night. So she got an idea.

"I think I have a solution" and Snow started tickling Emma.

She started to laugh and giggle.

"Mom! Please!" She laughed even harder.

The sound of her kids laughing was the best she could possibly hear.

Snow stopped and hugged her again.

"That's better right?"

"Yes" Emma giggled.

"We still have time before your brother gets home, would you like to help me with something?"- Snow stood up with Emma in her arms.

"What are we doing?"- Emma didn't complain about being carried over, she was getting used to the affection even more.

"I'm working with Regina to file some papers about troublemakers from the enchanted forest to know who they are here and keep an eye on them"

"Okay"- Emma simply said.

They were on the table looking at pictures and papers about low danger criminals, like pickpockets and thieves. Snow also made a pile of papers that she knew they belonged to King George's men, he was definitely still a threat even if he was locked up in the mines since he tried to blame Red for his murder. But she knew his people were still loyal to him.

Emma's mood improved a lot thanks to the task her mom gave her, she felt useful, not that she was in the station or out in a call, but still, it was something.

"we're home!"- Leo shouted as he and Henry tossed their shoes in the basket at the front door and jumped into the couch to turn on the xbox.

Emma looked up from the papers she and her mom were reading when she heard the boys. She looked up to her mom, as if she was asking permission to go and join them. Snow just smiled and kissed her in the cheek.

As she watched Emma run towards the living room her cellphone rang. "Hi boys! I'll be right there!"- she answered the phone.

"Henry! Leo!"- Emma came running and hugged them both.

"Hello sis"

"Hi mom, how was your day?"- Henry turned to Emma while Leo took out the video games so they could decide which one to play.

"It was fun, I used the art set you gave me, it was pretty cool"- she gave him a smile

"I'm glad you like it"

"So how was your day? how did the math test go?"

"I aced it"- He said proudly

"congratulations kid!"- she hugged him again.

Snow suddenly came rushing to the entrance to put on her coat and shoes.

"Mom? What happened?" Leo asked as he saw her grabbing Emma's boots and jacket.

"your dad called, put on your shoes and coat, Henry you too, come here Emma"

Emma walked up to her mom and let her helped her get ready. Then she saw her mom looking for her bow.

"what's going on?"- Emma asked as Snow was getting ready her bow and arrows.

"I don't know yet"- Snow scooped Emma up and walked towards the door.

"Come on guys, we must go, bring your things"

They all ran to the station wagon, for the first time Emma didn't complain about the car seat, things were getting serious.

"Where are we going?"- Leo asked

"To Regina's house, we are all meeting there"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks so much for the follows! Please review!**

Everyone was looking at a map in the dining table, David, Regina, some of the dwarfs, Red and Granny.

"He couldn't have gotten out of town, if you cross the townline you still can lose your memories"- Regina said

"He must be hidden in the woods, I doubt he could be hiding in his own house"-Red added

The boys and Snow with Emma in her arms entered the house and looked at everyone there.

"David, what happened?"

"It's King George, he escaped"- David said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What! But how?"- Snow tightened her grip on Emma, she knew that the first target would be her family if he decides to attack.

"We think that he had help from one of his followers"- David answered

"Have you tried a locator spell?" Emma asked

"Yes, but it's not working, somehow he's invisible to my magic" Regina was frustrated that her magic was useless to find him

"Is that even possible?"- Emma was still learning from magic, and the books Regina had given her didn't say anything like it

"Yes, but it's rare that kind of magic"- Regina said in a worried tone

"Gold"- Snow realized

"that's why he didn't wanted to help me"- Emma whispered to herself

"What?"- Snow asked

"well, when he refused to help me, he said, 'we' like it better this way, but I didn't know he was talking about George."

"That's definitely a problem"- Regina sighed in frustration

"In that case, Red, Grumpy, gather the dwarfs and start tracking, we'll go to Gold and try and figure out if he is in this"- David said with a sure and determined voice, his king voice. They nodded and ran out.

"Granny, can you stay here?"- Snow asked

"Of course, nothing will get pass me"- she said pointing her crossbow.

"I'll put a protection spell around the house"- with that Regina disappeared

Snow with Emma still in her arms went and sat down in the living room, David following them.

"Emma…"- Snow started

"Oh no, you're not leaving me here"- Emma said determined, but this time the reasons why she wanted to go weren't because she was stubborn and demanded to not be treated like a child. This time it was because she didn't want to be away from her parents, she was scared and she just wanted to be near them. She knew her five year old was appearing again bringing with it this anxiety about the thought of her parents being in danger.

"Emma, you know it's dangerous, and after your stunt this morning of going to Gold just makes things worse, he knows you'll do anything to change back, and he will use it as their advantage, so you'll stay here with granny and the boys"- David said a little harsh but he knew he must say it that way.

"I'm sorry about that, really, but please don't go"- Emma said with teary eyes.

Snow and David looked at each other and with a silent conversation they knew she wasn't big Emma completely.

"Everything will be okay, kiddo"- David said gently as he caressed her cheek.

"We've defeated him before, we will do it again"- Snow assured her

With that, Emma wrapped her arms around her mom's neck as a fee tears rolled down her cheeks. Snow tightened the grip on her when she heard little sniffings.

"Ready, let's go and talk to that imp"- Regina said with her characteristic venomous tone after she appeared inside.

Snow bounced the little girl in her arms so she could get her attention. "We'll be back before you know it"- the she kissed her temple

Emma just nodded and looked at her dad, "don't worry, it will be fine"- he said as he kissed her head as well.

"Be careful"- Emma whispered

Her mom placed her in the couch gently, caressed her cheek and went to talk to Leo.

David winked at her and went to grab his sword that was on the table. She just remained there, trying to control herself to not start crying like a little kid when her parents are leaving.

But whenever her magic turned her into a five year old, her old memories, from when she was little, just as her feelings, crawled back from the corner in her mind she had shoved them in. And having abandonment issues since a very young age, didn't helped at all. What it did help, was that she wasn't alone anymore. In just a second, Leo was sitting beside her and putting an arm around her and Henry on the other side.

"How about we watch a movie?"- Leo suggested

"Wanna watch star wars?"- Henry asked

"That could be nice"- Emma gave them a little smile.

Yesterday

A tall dark haired man stepped out of a fancy black car in front of a small cottage in the middle of the woods. He looked around before stepping in.

It was close to midnight, everything was dark, the only thing to light the room was the fireplace. An old man sat in a chair in front of it. It was King George.

"Speak up, we don't have all night before they find out"- the king said in a harsh tone.

"Everyone was at Granny's, the dwarfs won't make their rounds until mid afternoon tomorrow, that was the sheriff's order"

"Excellent, we'll go for the boy while he's at school, and the savior, follow her when she's on patrol, if your observations are correct, she's alone on mondays at midday"- He said as he stood up and turned around looking at him.

"Sir, something happened, something it will make things easier"

"What?"

"The savior, she's a kid again"

"Well that's interesting, how?"

"I don't really know, I saw the Queen and Princess Snow with a little girl downtown, and then again later at Granny's, it was definitely her"

"Perfect, this couldn't be happening in a better time"- he chuckled to himself- "change of plans, we'll wait, we'll get them together, faster and easier given the size she's in"

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Tomorrow they'll leave them somewhere while they're looking for me, that's the time, keep an eye on them"

The tall man nodded.

"But stay away from the mayor's son, we won't like her wreath on us"

"But she's close to the shepherd's family, she'll be helping them"

"Even so, I wouldn't like to burn the few bridges I have with her"

"Yes, sir" he bowed and turned to leave

"And summon the Dark One"

Before the other man could summon him a voice came behind him.

"There's no need dearie, I'm here"- Mr. Gold spoke out loud

" , I suppose you already know why I need you" George nodded to his men to dismiss them

"Indeed I know, planning on getting new heirs aren't you?"

"I get new heirs and he loses his family, sounds pretty good to me"

"Well heirs to what kingdom? Storybrooke?" He asked in a sarcastic tone

"My old kingdom, I have a way back, but I need your help with some magic"

"And how are you planning on going back?"

"Let's just say I asked nicely a giant for a magic bean" he chuckled at his cruelty

"My my, and what magic is it that you want?"

"Fake memories, for my grandchildren, I can't have them hating me and trying to escape, and something that would make us invisible to their magic" George explained

"you certainly want much your majesty, what are you offering in return?"

"I know you already know what you want, what is it?" George cut to the chase

"The savior's magic" he simply said

"What? No" he could not lose such a powerful weapon

"Well that's my price dearie, I know you want her as a weapon but without her magic, she would be stuck in that size"

George gave a long frustrated sigh "fine"

"Then there's our deal, and remember no one breaks a deal with me" and with that he disappeared leaving behind memory potions and something to hide them from any magic.

"Snow, everything will be fine"- David said as he grabbed her hand as he drove with the other.

"What if he tries it again?"- Snow was tired of George.

When they were in the enchanted forest, he tried multiple times to take Leo, since he was a baby and a few times through his childhood, even before the dark curse was enacted. He wanted to ruin their happiness and to have a heir of his own.

"he will fail, even if trying it's all his does"- David reassured her.

"And what about Emma? He definitely was waiting for an opportunity, and this is a perfect one"- she said growing worried that Emma was now an easy target.

"I know the timing it's not perfect but we'll do everything in our power to keep them safe"

"I know we will but I can't help but worry"

Charming just squeezed her hand for support. They parked in front of Gold's shop, as Regina did in her own car behind them.

"Let me talk to him" Regina said as she approached the door, she tried to open it but it was closed

"I'll take him not being here as a yes about taking part in this" David said in a frustrated sigh.

"We should've kicked him out of storybrooke as soon as we got a chance" Regina said bitterly

They began searching the town for George, then Snow noticed someone looking at them, her eyes widened, she just read about him that morning. It was one of George's men, he noticed her looking at him and pulled out his cellphone to call someone.

Snow's heart dropped to her stomach. They were following them, they'd knew they'd come here, they knew they'll leave their kids somewhere.

"The kids" she breathed in panic

Regina and David looked at her and then to whom she was still looking. They putted the pieces together too.

"Hell no" David growled and started to run to the car, but Regina caught his arm just as Snow's , he looked back to ask why she wasn't doing anything. Seconds later they appeared in front of the mansion. The three pair of eyes turned red at what they were seeing.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N Sorry for the long wait, college is tough, also I have kind of a writersblock, I have the next chapters and I know how the story goes but I'm having trouble connecting them, trying to make sense out of them, so if you have any idea or anything you wish to see, a situation or a prompt, please, feel free to comment! I apologize again for the wait, thank you for reading._

* * *

Granny was in the armchair knitting and her crossbow was armed and ready by her side.

Emma was on the couch with the boys, they seemed pretty absorbed by the movie unlike her. She just sat there with her mind going crazy. Now she could feel her mind slowly turning into her miniself, she could really tell which thoughts were her grown up thoughts and which weren't, just as her emotions.

She felt it first when her dad told them about George, the first thing she thought was where he might be hiding and why he escaped, she began to think like a bail bond person but in the moment her mom tightened her grip on her, those thoughts began to escape her attention and new ones were born in her mind, the thoughts of not wanting to be away from her family, on how she wanted to be in her mother's arms forever.

And now she felt it again, that inner turmoil, in one hand she felt angry that she couldn't be out there helping, angry at the fact that she was no help being little; but on the other hand, she felt anxious about not being with her parents, knowing that they could be in danger, her anxiety could be worse if she didn't knew how Henry and Leo where, thank goodness they were with her.

Her mind kept swirling, she just wanted her parents with her,then a noise caught her attention, it sounded like a deep thump but she couldn't figure what it was, she looked at Granny who was trying to hear it too, but she looked confused as well. Then she heard it again, she got down from the couch and began to walk to the window to see what it was.

"Stay on the couch, girl" Granny said putting away her knitting stuff and grabbing her crossbow. But Emma didn't listened, she reached the window and saw some man throwing something at the house, it looked like fairy dust and the protection spell shook every time they throw some of it at it.

"Granny!" She screamed

Leo and Henry looked at her and saw some men outside.

"Leo" Granny said and nodded at Emma. Leo ran and picked her up the best he could

When he was running towards Granny with Emma in his arms, they heard a loud sound, the protection spell was no longer on. Then they heard glass breaking, they were entering through the window and some others broke the door too.

"Hide!" Granny yelled in between recharging her crossbow.

"I know where! Come with me!" Henry called, and began to run to the study, there was a door in the wall which became a tunnel leading to Regina's vault.

When they entered the house, they throw some fairy dust at Granny, freezing her in the spot. Seeing this they tried to run faster but when they were about to enter the study when two men caught up to them and snatched Leo and Emma.

Henry looked back and saw what was happening, he turned to run towards them but another man pushed him inside the study and closed the door so he couldn't get out.

"Let her go!" Leo screamed at the man who took Emma, he was kicking and screaming but it was useless the on carrying him was too strong.

"Leo!" Emma screamed too, her attempts were even more useless than Leo's, the man holding her not even seemed to noticed she was wiggling and kicking.

They were walking through the front yard to a parked car just in front of the mansion, when an arrow flew and hit the one carrying Leo on the leg. "Leave my children alone!" Snow yelled and David ran towards them. Regina ran towards the house to look for Henry.

The injured man let go of Leo and fall to the ground. Leo chased the one carrying Emma, they were just a few feets ahead of him, he kicked his feet and made him trip, going down with Emma in his arms. As soon they hit the ground David was already there picking her up and shielding Leo behind him, he tried to leave Emma with Leo and stop George's men, but Emma was clinging to him for dear life and crying hysterically. He looked back and saw Snow throwing more arrows at the car but it kind of had a protection spell, the arrows couldn't hit the tires or anything else.

Two other men got out of the house when they saw Regina, she throw them fireballs which they dodged, they helped the other two on the ground and got in the car and drove away.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked both of her children, she hugged Leo.

"Yeah" Leo breathed against Snow's shoulder, hugging her tight.

"Emma?" She asked cupping her head with one hand and holding Leo with the other.

Emma kept crying and hiding her face in the crock of David's neck. But when she heard her mother calling her she turned to see her.

"Mommy!" She cried and extended her arms towards her.

The parents exchanged kids and now David was hugging Leo and Snow was holding Emma.

"It's okay, shhh shhh it's okay" Snow tried to calm Emma down, rocking her and rubbing circles in her back.

"Are you hurt, Emma?" She said bouncing her a little, trying to look her in the eye.

Emma just shook her head resting in Snow's shoulder and hiding her face in her neck.

"Let's go inside"- David guided his family inside.

Regina unfreezed Granny and repaired the door and windows.

"Snow, I'm so sorry, they brought magic with them, I couldn't do anything, I was stuck" Granny apologized, she was left to look after the little ones and they almost took them, she was mortified about failing them.

Snow just smiled at her, she shifted a silent crying Emma to just one arm, and with her free one she held Granny's hand. "It's okay Granny, we know, The Dark One is with them, that's why they have magic, but it's not your fault, there's no one I trust more with my kids than you". The older woman just gave her a relieved yet pained smile.

"George is trying it again?" Leo trembled.

"Afraid so little man" David patted his back with a tired sigh "But hey, you know he'll never get to you or your sister" he squeezed his shoulder.

"Trying what?" Henry inquired

"Trying to get Leo, and now Emma, to go and live with him" Snow explained

"But why? He isn't their real grandfather"

"James wasn't his real son either, he wants heirs"

"Well, he's not gonna win, you'll defeat them, right?" Henry stated, "and you'll help them too?" he asked Regina

"Of course I'll help sweetheart, besides, they vandalized my house, no one gets away with it" she scoffed.

Snow just kept swaying with Emma in her arms, she could still hear her sniffles always with a tight grip on her neck from Emma's arms. Little did she know, she was no longer holding a 29 year old in a little girl's body. They all noticed it when a little voice was heard.

"who's the bad man, mommy?" a little and quiet voice was heard from the girl.

"umm he's name is George, don't you remember him?" Snow stuttered adjusting her in her hip so she could see her baby's face. Emma just shook her head. Everyone eyed each other with a worried expression, they all knew she turned back completely.

"Well it doesn't matter, you don't need to worry about it, okay?" Snow kissed her temple "why don't you and the boys go and play for a little bit, we'll leave soon" she made eye contact with Leo as she settled her on the floor. Leo just nodded, he understood his mom about occupying Emma while they all talked. "Come on, Em" Leo offered his hand. The three of them went to Henry's room to try and find some toys she might actually like.

"I'll call the others, let them know what's going on and regroup, we need a new plan, them having magic changes everything"- David went outside to call everybody

"I'll help with the call's" Granny offered. When she was reaching for her crossbow Regina stopped her.

"Wait, let me do something first" Regina waved a hand over it, "there, a protection spell, there's nothing they can do to it"

"Thank you" Granny answered and went to the other room with David.

"Do you think what happened turned Emma back?" Snow asked Regina

"Maybe, I'm not sure, but let's hope she turns back quickly, she's vulnerable that way" Regina sighed with exasperation.

"Well nothing's going to happen, we'll protect them" Snow stated confidently

"Let's just hope George didn't get any more magic from the Dark One" Regina was getting angry at the thought they could overpower them because of Mr. Gold.


End file.
